The Last Sparkling
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: TFA- Ratchet remembers an old friend of his and what he did as her dying wish. He completed her sparkling and the sparkling was the last sparkling ever known. Megatron has found out about the sparkling and is going to use it...for his own gain.
1. An Old Memory

**Alright, this is kind of different a little from usual stories. I think. Well anyway right now in the first few chapters this story will be based around Ratchet. But then later on it'll switch to being based around the last sparkling made and Ratchet. Who do you think the last sparkling is? Don't say who you think it is in reviews either. Don't wreck it for other people. Also I will work on my other stories but I keep coming up with new story ideas! Darn me! Well enjoy this story till I continue the other ones. Oh and if you see words in **_this format_ **that means it's a flash back and it's also some times thoughts too.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers the only character I own is the one called 'Blue Sun'**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 1**

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. Don't give up. Please stay with me!" Ratchet yelled to his fallen femme friend._

_"Ratchet…I'm…I'm not going to make it." The young femme said sighing and looking up at the young red and white medic._

_"Don't you dare say that soldier! Your going to make it! For the love of Primus, Blue Sun you will make it!" the medic said gently picking up the femme._

_"Stop kidding yourself. Ratchet I…I need you to do something for me. Take it as…my dying wish." The young femme known as Blue Sun slowly said._

_The medic fell to his knees but held on to the dying femme. "Anything, I'll do anything. Only for you."_

_"A vorn or two ago I created a…a sparkling of my own." The femme admitted as she looked away. The medics eyes were wide. "He hasn't gone online yet though. I asked Perceptor what was wrong…he said…ugh…he said that the sparkling needs a male Autobots programming."_

_"What…what do you mean? What are you talking about? The sparkling only needs your programming! It doesn't need two bots programming!" the medic exclaimed._

_"That's what I thought. But this sparkling…is what Perceptor called…special. I tried giving him my programming. But he only took half of my programming. I kept trying and trying but his downloads never finished. He's incomplete. Ratchet, I want you to go to Perceptor's lab. In the back room, the one he lets no one go into, the sparkling is in there. I want you to complete him for me. Download your programming into him. Give him half of your programming. You're the only one I trust."_

_"But why me? You could have completed this sparkling ages ago! You said you went to Perceptor for help! Why not him?" Ratchet asked confused._

_"I've only known him for five vorns. I've known you since I was a youngling. You're the only bot I trust to take care of my sparkling…once he downloads part of your program into him…he'll be…our sparkling." The femme smiled and put a hand on the young medics cheek. Her optics slowly closed "Please Ratchet…complete...our…sparkling." her hand soon fell to the ground and the femme's body grew cold as she went offline._

_Ratchet held onto the femmes body. "I'll complete our sparkling Blue Sun and I'll make sure he grows up to be the greatest bot anyone's ever seen. I'll never let any one hurt him."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hello? Ratchet? Anyone home?" Bumblebee asked as he gently knocked on the old medics head.

Ratchet came out of his thoughts and glanced at the young bot. "I was thinking. Can't a bot think in peace?" the medic snapped.

"Whoa, sorry. Geez, don't got to be such a grouch about it." The young mech asked backing away slightly.

The medic sighed then asked "What do you need?"

"Nothing, you just kind of blanked out and I just wanted to make sure you didn't go offline some how." The yellow bot said smiling.

"It's just my old war wounds acting up again. It's never a good sign when they do. Especially the memory that comes along with the pain." Ratchet said as he looked at the war wound on his arm.

"Didn't you say that bounty hunter Lockdown gave you that wound? What do you think he's gonna come back again?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, it wasn't a memory about Lockdown. It was about…an old friend who went before her time." The medic said then walked away from the young bot and to a different room, leaving the confused Bumblebee there.

The old medic walked down the hall. He was heading for this med bay, maybe he should do a full system check on himself. Why would that painful memory suddenly come up again? Blue Sun had been dead for centuries. Though she was never forgotten since Ratchet had a reminder of her always with him. But he always tried to never remember the day she went offline, but now…he suddenly remembered again. Why? Why was he remembering it now? Was some thing bad about to happen? Was it what the Elite Guard had warned him about when he succeeded in bringing to life the sparkling Blue Sun had created?

No, maybe it was just a random painful memory he was having. Or was it? He prayed to Primus it was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Ratchet! Ratchet!" Blue Sun yelled running into her friend. At this time Ratchet had been a medic-in-training. The young medic has hoped that his femme friend would join him in being a medic but she always took the easy way in life and decided to become a sparkling sitter. Though he wondered how taking care of sparklings could be easy._

"_What is it?" the young bot asked facing his femme friend._

"_I passed my sparkling sitter tests! I'm now a certified sparkling sitter! See I became a sparkling sitter WAY before you became an official Elite Guard Medic so HA!" the femme said jumping for joy, while rubbing it in her friends face._

_The medic-in-training simply sighed "It's takes more time to become a medic so of course you got your dream job before me."_

_Blue Sun immediately stopped jumping and glared at her white and red friend "Who ever said this is my 'dream job' huh Ratchet?"_

"_W-well you never said you wanted t-to be anything else." Ratchet said slowly backing away. The young femme had a short temper at times. Even if Ratchet was her best friend she would still give him a good lashing out._

"_It doesn't mean I WANTED to be a sparkling sitter! It's just…the only thing I'll ever be good at…" the young femme said frowning and looking at the ground. _

"_Blue Sun don't say that! You're good at lots of things. It's just…well take this as advice and not an insult Blue, you never want to try harder. All the vorns I've known you you've never wanted to try. You always took the easy way out of things. Isn't that why you took the job of being a sparkling sitter? Cause it was an easy job that you knew you could handle. You could be destined for great things if you just tried." Ratchet said as he placed his hands on both of the young femme's shoulders. _

"_Y-you really think I could be something great?" Blue Sun asked looking into the medic-in-training's optics._

_Ratchet smiled at the young femme "I don't think I know. I remember when we were younglings and you talked about being an Elite Guard Commander. What ever happened to that dream Blue?"_

_The femme looked down at the ground again and got the young bot to let her ago "That dream…died a long time ago." She said then turned and walked away._

"_Yeah…it died away…just like the rest of you." The bot silently said to himself as he turned the other direction and walked._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why Blue? Why'd you have to be so foolish?" Ratchet said to himself as he walked into the med bay. He sat down on the medical berth and sighed.

He looked over at the door as the young Autobot leader known as Optimus Prime stepped in.

"Hey, you um…want to talk? I passed Bumblebee and he said you sort of…blanked out. Is it your war wounds again?" Prime asked.

"Yeah it is and no I don't want to talk about it." The old medic said getting off the medical berth.

"But you know you can…right? Are you sure something's not bothering you?" Prime asked the old medic.

"Yes I'm sure!" the medic yelled. Prime stepped back, a little shocked by the medics sudden out burst. Ratchet just sighed "I'm sorry Prime. I just don't want to talk about it. It's a secret…that I'm never meant to tell anyone."

Prime slowly nodded "Alright but again…you can talk to me if you ever need to." Prime said and left the room.

"Yeah yeah…I know." The medic said once the young leader had left the room. The medic sighed again _'Why do you have to haunt me now Blue? Why?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron sat there looking through the files of the Elite Guard that his double agent had sent him. Most of the information was old though. But right now that's all the double agent could get.

Most of the information was also very…dull. Half of the files on here had been old war tactics that were out of date or just a bunch of Autobots old war journals.

"I will never need any of this. If Shockwave thinks I can use any of this he must be dumber then I thought!" Megatron said angrily. He soon came across an old war journal that got his interest. The journal came with some interesting files as well. "Hm…looks like the files Shockwave sent me aren't all boring." He said as he read the Autobot's name that the computer journal belonged to "Autobot…Ratchet? That's one of the Autobots that are on this planet." He said then grinned "Let's see what happened during your time in the war medic bot."

The Decepticon leader started opening some files in the medic's war journal. Most of it was, as Megatron knew, boring beyond all belief. "This is useless." He said as he was about to move on to some other files. But then an entry title of one of the journals caught his eye…and his interest. The title of the entry was- "The Last Sparkling." The Decepticon leader said now interested again.

He quickly opened the journal file and started reading what the medic had wrote at the time.

'_I have finally succedded in bringing to life my old friends sparkling. It took more time then it should have but it worked. My old friend, Blue Sun's, dying wish was to bring to life her sparkling. This sparkling…is special in so many ways. He looks nothing like me even though he has half of my programming. He has Blue Sun's looks and more of her personality. It's like Blue Sun has yet again returned to me in the form of an adorable sparkling._

_After he was brought online I took care of him in secret. I didn't want the Elite Guard to know about him. If they knew…then the Decepticons would soon find out about him too. The Decepticons wanted EVERY single sparkling dead and I wasn't about to lose Blue Sun's sparkling to a bunch of traitors. Sadly taking care of the sparkling got in the way of finishing up my Elite Guard Medic training. The Elite Guard soon found out about him. He was known as the last sparkling. _

_We soon found out that the young sparkling possessed a great power unlike any other bot. The Elite Guard took him away from me saying that I couldn't handle him now. That he was in the way of my training. That he needed to be put under special watch so the Decepticons would never know about him. But that was a lie. I told them that if he was under special watch all the time the Decepticons would soon find out about what we were keeping a secret and that they would know we had one final sparkling left. Luckily it worked. I hoped they would return my sparkling to me but they never did. They gave him to a femme and are now keeping him hidden. They told me in the future I could once again see him and that one day we would have to use his power to defeat an evil that would one day come. But no matter what I hope that he grows to be a strong bot and is a great warrior. I hope he never falls into Decepticon hands and that he becomes everything that Blue Sun should have been.' _

Megatron's grin got wider with every sentence he read. This sparkling still existed somewhere in the universe and he was going to be the Decepticons new weapon. More files on the sparkling still existed in other Elite Guard files and Megatron was going to find them all and find the exact location of the sparkling and the first one he would destroy once he had the sparklings power…would be the one who finished his creation…Ratchet would be the first to fall…under the sparklings power.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**What do you think? Okay yeah I gave Ratchet sort of a lover. Well actually can you can't Blue Sun as his lover? Actually people they were both just friends. In my mind Blue Sun never intended to have Ratchet be the what we called 'father' of her sparkling but eh, as explained in the story the sparkling was 'special' and needed two programs from two bots and I'm sure you would ask the person you trusted the most for help which is exactly what Blue Sun did. Now if you like RatchetXArcee and have a problem with some one even being friends or slightly attracted to Ratchet then don't read this story. Because later on there might be some Blue SunXRatchet moments. So deal with it. Will continue if people like it! **


	2. Remember the Past

**Eh, I'm continuing this even if people don't like it. Cause I LOVE IT! I'm finally writing a story about Ratchet so you know…shut up…just read the story okay!? Also if the text is in **_this format_ **then that means it's either a flash back or a thought. If it's in paragraphs then most likely it's a flash back. Especially if it's one of Ratchet's and it's about him and Blue Sun. Also this chapter has a little Blue SunXRatchet in it so if you're an EXTREME RatchetXArcee or anyone else fan and can't handle Ratchet with some one else then don't read this chapter okay? Cool. I don't like sticking original characters with fan characters but these two weren't really lover's just friends who at points had moments. She died so shut up you crazy fan girls! Heh, anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY Transformers in this story except Blue Sun, Micro Knight and Neon Night.**

**The Last Sparkling **

**Chapter 2**

"How did you beat me again?" Bumblebee asked confused and looking at his human friend.

"Because I've got skills." The young tan girl said grinning up at the yellow Autobot.

The young bot rolled his optics "Yeah, whatever." He turned his head to the door as the old medic walked in. "Hey doc bot! Finally out of your med bay I see. What've you been doing in there for the past five hours?"

The medic looked up at the yellow bot and frowned even more "Just…remembering an old friend again…that's all."

"Okay…whatever." Bumblebee said and turned back to the TV as Sari put in a new game for them to play.

Ratchet sighed. The young bots attention span was so short. Though at least he didn't bother him about wanting to talk like Prime did. Optimus had a good heart but some times his constant 'wanting to talk about it' speech got old.

The medic watched the young yellow Autobot and the human girl play their video game. It was slightly amusing to watch the two. They would argue with each other and usually yell out random sentences that they themselves never understood. Both of them just had the competitive spirit.

Ratchet smiled slightly _'It's either competitive spirit or their both just hyped up at the moment.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Blue Sun! Blue? Where are you Blue?" the young Ratchet yelled. He was what the humans called a 'tween' at the time. Almost a teenage bot. _

_Even though he was getting older it didn't mean he could go walking around in the Cybertron city alone. Blue Sun had some how convinced him to go into the city with her. Why did he always listen to that walking malfunction? _

_He some how lost her now! She had run off after seeing something that got her attention. She had a short attention span. Anything could interest her! But that's just how she was programmed. _

"_Come on Blue Sun where are ya?" Ratchet yelled still searching. Where could she have run off to? The other bots that had passed seemed to pay no attention to him. But they all had their own problems to deal with right now. "Blue! Come one! Where the frag are you?" _

"_Watch your mouth Ratch!" the young bot heard some one yell as he was hit in the back of the head. Ratchet slowly turned, while rubbing his head, and soon was face to face with his young femme friend. "That's no way for a gentlebot to talk!" _

"_But you talk like that all the time Blue!" Ratchet reminded her. He learned the words 'frag', 'slag', 'aft', and a few other words just by listening to her._

"_Yes, and it's a bad habit but you should know better. You're supposed to be the responsible bot!" Blue Sun said crossing her arms. Ratchet just sighed. It was true though. Older bots had always told him that the only reason Blue Sun doesn't act up as much as she used to anymore is because of him. Some times he could talk her out of mischievous ideas she had but some times he couldn't. Luckily it was always the small ideas he could never talk her out of. Though could her idea of coming into the city alone count as 'a small idea'?_

"_Blue, maybe we should go. Micro Knight is going to wonder where we're at and we could get in a lot of trouble." Ratchet reminded the femme. She had said they'd only come to the city for a few breems but so far they'd been here for over an Earth hour. "Can we please go now?"_

"_You're such a worrier Ratch. Let's enjoy the city a lil more! Micro Knight will never know we were here!" Blue Sun said dancing a little. A few bots glanced in their direction, curious to what two young bots were doing out at this time._

"_Blue, bots are staring at us. The ones who know Micro Knight are going to tell him we were out here!" the young bot said, getting more worried by the second. _

_The young femme just sighed "Fine! We'll go!" she said angrily then took her friends hand and headed back for the 'Young Bots Academy' which would be known as 'school' to humans. "At least Micro will never know we were out here." The femme said looking back at her friend. She soon had a confused look on her face as Ratchet's optics got wide. "What's wrong with-" Blue Sun had no time to finish as she walk right into an old blue and grey bot. She looked up and her own optics went wide "Oh…hi Micro Knight."_

"_You two are in a whole load of trouble." The old bot said glaring at them both._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet continued to watch the young Autobot and the young human girl play their game. He couldn't tell which one was winning though. But it seemed like Sari was winning since Bumblebee kept complaining.

"Slag! Slag! Slag!" Bumblebee yelled angrily. Ratchet's optics went wide and then he had a furious look on his face "BUMBLEBEE!"

Ratchet's voice was so loud that it caused both Bumblebee and Sari to drop their controllers and lose the game. They both slowly turned to the old medic. Bumblebee had a fearful look on his face "Um…yeah doc bot?"

"I don't **ever** want to hear that word out of your mouth **ever** again! Do you understand me solider?" Ratchet yelled furious.

"Y-yes sir." Bumblebee said frowning. Even though the yelling wasn't directed at her, Sari was still scared.

"Good, next time I'll take you right over my knee if I hear you say any word a youngling like you shouldn't be saying. Got that?" the medic asked. The yellow Autobot just nodded. Though after a nano-click the young bot had an angry look on his own face.

"Wait a minute! What makes you think you can spank me? I'm old enough to say what I want and you're not my creator!" Bumblebee yelled, glaring at the old medic.

"What makes you so sure I'm not? Do you even know your creator!?" Ratchet yelled even louder then before. The medic then frowned as he saw the depressing look on the young bots face.

"N-no…I don't." Bumblebee said. The young bot got off the couch and headed for the door.

"K-kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." The medic said but the yellow Autobot wasn't listening and had already left the room. Ratchet then looked over at the human that was still in the room.

"Whoa…I've never seen 'Bee that sad before. That was harsh Ratchet." Sari said frowning then jumped off the couch and left the room herself, leaving the old medic to stand in the room alone.

Ratchet sighed. This time he had gone too far. Maybe he should go apologize to the youngling. Though he doubted that Bumblebee would want to see him right now even for an apology. "Ah Ratchet, you've done some stupid things in your long life but this has to be by far the stupidest mistake you ever made." The old medic said to himself before leaving the room to find the young bot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Bumblebee you okay?" Sari asked as she walked into the young bots room. The room was even messier then hers. Half the stuff in the room the bot didn't even need. The young bot even had human clothes in his room. When would he ever need human clothes? Though Sari slightly blamed herself for all the human stuff Bumblebee had in his room. Every time she went shopping she'd drag the yellow Autobot with her. Then later on in the day both would have over five full bags. It made the other Autobots wonder where they got the money for all the stuff they bought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The young bot said sitting on his berth, hugging his knees to hit chassis.

"You don't sound fine. Ratchet's just an old man. He's supposed to make you miserable." The young human said smiling, trying to get her Autobot friend to laugh. But she got nothing out of the bot and frowned. "I may sound like Optimus here but…do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Sari. I just kind of want to be alone." Bumblebee said looking over at the small human. Sari was about to say something but sighed and nodded. She left the room and left the young Autobot there alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Alright, now what's this word?" the pink and green femme asked the yellow sparkling as she pointed to a word on the holographic board. _

_The sparkling just stared at the word and then looked at the femme. The femme sighed "Come on you can say this word." _

_The femme's attention was then taken away from the sparkling as she looked over at the door as Ultra Magnus walked in. _

_The femme turned to her superior and saluted him. "Ultra Magnus sir, it's an honor to see you again."_

"_Oh hello. Neon Night right?" the Elite Guard commander asked looking at the femme. _

"_Yes sir." She said before dropping her hand back to her side. "I'm guessing you're here for…him right?" the femme asked pointing to the yellow sparkling. _

"_Correct." Ultra Magnus said nodding and looking down at the sparkling, who was still trying to figure out the word on the holographic board. "Has he said anything yet?"_

"_No, not yet sir. It doesn't seem like he'll ever want to talk. I can't get one word or cry out of him." Neon Night said sighing, also looking back at the sparkling. "I doubt he'll ever talk."_

"_Let's not be hasty. He's still young. We can't rush him." The commander said walking over to the young bot and picking him up. The sparklings attention was still on the board though, like he hadn't even noticed the large blue bot walk in. _

"_Sir, are we sure we should even be wasting time with this one? I mean with all due respect sir he's just one bot. We can send him to a different sector to be watched." The femme questioned. _

"_No, he's a bright one. He'll continue to stay in this sector till we know he can handle himself and then he can be sent to another sector." Ultra Magnus answered. _

"_Bee…" the two older bots optics got wide as their attention turned to the young sparkling. "Did he just…you know…talk?" the femme asked looking back at Ultra Magnus then looked back at the sparkling._

"_Bee…bee…bee!" the sparkling said happily over and over. Ultra Magnus smiled then looked back up at the femme "I told you he was bright. Wasn't the word 'bee' the one you were trying to get him to say?"_

_The femme just nodded "Alright, I guess this is the right sector for him…for now." The femme said smiling slightly._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young Autobot didn't remember much about his past. He basically grew up in that one sector, even though he remembered repeatedly the older bots had wanted to send him to another sector. They had even talked about it all the time but they never seemed to send him to another sector and kept him in that one spot.

Neon Night was his caretaker. She was a nice femme. He remembered at first she didn't much like him. She hated that he was slow at learning. But after awhile the femme had grown to love him.

The femme had spent most of her time with him. But that's what Ultra Magnus had commanded her to do. Neon Night had at first been assigned to take care of him until they found a more experienced femme. They had found TONS of other femmes who could have taken care of him but they let him stay with Neon Night. Not that he minded. He loved Neon Night too. Even though he knew she wasn't his creator he always felt like she was. She cared for him like one.

Bumblebee lay on his berth and looked up at the ceiling. He missed Neon Night deeply. He wished he could see her again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_But why can't you come with me?" the yellow youngling asked confused. _

"_Hun, you knew this day would come I can't take care of you forever. I'm getting older. I…I just can't take care of you anymore. You're going to love your new caretaker. She's really nice. She'll give you more energon then you can imagine! You'll be perfectly fine!" Neon Night said placing her hands on the young bots shoulders. "Promise me you'll be good."_

_The young bot looked at the ground then back up at his caretaker. She had been growing old. She was already 40,000 by the time she started to take care of him. "Alright…I'll…I'll be good but…but on one condition." _

_The old femme smiled "Right, what's the condition?"_

"_You got to promise that when I come back…that you'll be here…waiting for me." The young bot said smiling. _

_The femme gently hugged the youngling "I promise. I'll be right here when you come back." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_To bad…I never came back.'_ Bumblebee thought. He wondered if Neon Night was even alive anymore. She was old when she started to take care of him and she was even older when she had to give him up. She was either now super old…or offline.

The young bot was taken away from his thoughts as the medic walked into his room "Oh…it's you. What do you want?" the yellow bot asked angrily.

"Kid I came to say…I'm sorry. That was a cheap shot. I should have never said that." Ratchet said sighing.

"Your right you shouldn't have." Bumblebee said looking away from the old medic and back at the ceiling. "Ratchet?"

"Yeah kid?" the old medic looked at the younger bot.

"Did you know your creator?" the youngling asked sitting up on the berth. The old medic walked over to the younger bot and sat next to him.

"Yeah I did. He wasn't the kindest of bots. But he knew what was best for me." The old medic said smiling. "Even though you never knew your creator you remember who took care of you right?"

Bumblebee nodded. "What was the bots name?" the medic asked. "It was a femme named Neon Night." The younger bot answered "At first she didn't like me but after awhile she grew to like me. She was really old when I had to leave for boot camp."

"Do you ever miss her?" Ratchet asked. He never knew who the young bots caretaker was. He barley knew anything about Bumblebee. No one knew much about the young bot because he never seemed to want to talk about his past.

"Yeah, I do miss her. I wonder if she's still around. I've been gone for awhile. I haven't heard from her in like…forever. I kind of wish I could see her again." The young bot said hugging his knees to his chassis again.

The medic smiled and put an arm around the young bot "Maybe some day you will."

"Hey doc bot I know this is out of topic but…do you have any sparklings of your own?" Bumblebee asked looking up at the medic.

Ratchet frowned then looked at the ground "Yeah one. He was taken from me. But I still hold him dead in my heart. Cause I always know he's close by." The medic said looking back at the young bot and smiling.

"You ever wonder if you'll see him again?" the young bot asked. The old medic got up off the berth and headed for the door. He turned slightly to the young bot that was still sitting on the berth "Lets just say…I already have." He said then left the yellow bot alone in the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alright again keep who you think the last sparkling is to yourself! I'll say one thing…IT'S NOT BUMBLEBEE!...Or is it? Please keep your guesses away from the reviews! Thank you! Now enjoy this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Also yeah…we took a few quick peeks at Bumblebee's past. But you know Bumblebee had to have the spotlight a little.**


	3. The Worst Day of My Life

**I'm sorry I'm not working on 'Black Bee' like most of you want me to! I kind of want to work on this one right now! I'm kind of stuck right now on 'Black Bee' and 'Human Life' and 'Children of the Autobots' are kind of on hiatus. Also I've been thinking does anyone think I should do a prequel to this story? Like a story on Ratchet's past with Blue Sun or Bumblebee's sparkling days with Neon Night. Or both. Cause I'd find it fun to write both. Or do we all want me to finish 'Black Bee' first then try and write the other ones? Yet again if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flash back or a thought.**

**Anyway! Enjoy chapter three! Again if you're an extreme RatchetXArcee or anyone else fan then don't read the parts about Blue Sun and Ratchet cause at points there may be romantic parts! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Transformer characters except Blue Sun**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 3**

Sari sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Why was there never anything good on? She wasn't paying attention to the TV though. She was more concerned about Bumblebee. He'd been in his room for over two hours. Ratchet told her he had apologized to the yellow Autobot but he had yet to come out of his room yet.

"That's it!" Sari said angrily jumping off the couch "I'm going to go talk to him. There's got to be more behind this." The human girl said and headed for the door. Ratchet quickly stepped in front of the door.

"Give him a little more time." The old bot said looking down at the small organic.

"I kind of have to agree with Sari on this Ratchet. There's got to be more behind this. Bumblebee would never lock himself in his room this long." Bulkhead said looking away from his canvas and over to the two.

"I even have to agree with that." The young ninja bot known as Prowl said.

"You younglings know nothing." Ratchet said. He glanced over at the young Autobot leader that got up off the couch.

"They're right Ratchet. Bumblebee needs some one to talk to and-" Optimus had no time to finish as the old medic interrupted him.

"The kid's fine! I already talked to him! He's just thinking alright? Let the kid have some time alone. He doesn't need to be surrounded by you bots all the time! Just because for once he's locked in his room it's doesn't mean there's something wrong with him or that he wants to talk. He's completely fine! At some point he was going to act like this! He's just like his moth-" Ratchet stopped himself. He looked at each of the other bots in the room. All of them were staring at him with wide optics. Even Sari looked a little shocked.

"Ratchet were you about to say his-" the young leader was once again interrupted by the old medic.

"No! I wasn't. I…I made a mistake I meant nothing by it. Just…just leave the kid alone." Ratchet said before leaving the room.

The three remaining Autobots and the young human girl stood there. They all were wondering the same thing. What was Ratchet about to say…and what did it mean?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee was still in his room lying on his berth. He wondered what Ratchet meant _'Let's just say…I already have.'_ Had the medic already met his sparkling? If so…what was the sparkling like?

Bumblebee laughed as he thought of what Ratchet's sparkling could look like. _'He's probably not that good looking. Probably a grump too. Wonder if he's got Ratchet's weapons.' _The young bot kept thinking about what the sparkling could possibly look like.

It was funny. Yesterday he just saw Ratchet as the grumpy old medic who didn't like anyone and now…he saw him as the grumpy old medic who didn't like anyone who had a sparkling.

He wondered when Ratchet had built the sparkling or how old the sparkling was now and what the sparkling was doing. Maybe he was a medic. Or a repair bot. Maybe he was part of the Elite Guard! No, not the Elite Guard…maybe a medic or repair bot but not an Elite Guard bot.

Bumblebee started laughing again. He didn't know why but he just felt like laughing all of a sudden. Right now…he just felt so happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The old medic slowly walked down the hall. He couldn't believe what he had almost said. He doubted that the three young bots and the human girl would let it go. Sari might even tell Bumblebee and then that'd be another bot that'd be bothering him!

"They're all…to eager." The medic said sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Why did everyone he know…have to be so eager?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_You want to be a what?" the young Ratchet asked looking at his immature femme friend. _

"_An Elite Guard Commander! Micro always says I'll never amount to anything but I'm going to prove him wrong!" the femme said proudly. "I'll show him just because I'm a femme it doesn't mean I can't amount to great things!"_

_Ratchet just sighed "You know there's no easy way to becoming an Elite Guard Commander…right?" _

"_Yeah so? This time I won't take the easy way out! I'll work hard for once! I'll make everyone proud of me. For once…I'll have something to be proud of." the femme said smiling and hugging herself._

"_Blue, you have tons of things to be proud of." The red and white bot said placing a hand on the femme's shoulder._

"_But I want to be proud of something that matters Ratch!" Blue Sun said frowning and looking up at her friend. "Something that bots won't make fun of! Something that bots will envy!" _

"_Blue, you don't have to be a high rank for people to respect you." The young bot said pulling his femme friend into a hug._

"_Ratch…you always know how to make a femme smile." Blue Sun said as a small smile came to her face and she hugged her friend back._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Though she gave up that dream of being a commander so easily. Sometimes I wonder…if it was my fault that she stopped trying.' _The medic thought to himself as he soon reached the med bay.

'_Though she handled herself well when her sector was attacked. I just wish…I just wish I could have reached her in time.' _Ratchet sat himself on the huge metal chair in the room and buried his face in his hands as he remembered that horrible day he lost his friend.

She was so young. She didn't deserve it. No one had even seen it coming and she gave up her life just to save all those sparklings. It started out as a normal day…that changed to the worst.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Come on! Let me just walk you there for once!" Ratchet pleaded. "You never let me walk you down there! A-are you embarrassed by me?"_

_The femme just sighed "No, I'm not embarrassed by you Ratch it's just…well member when we were in the 'Young Bots Academy'? Member how everyone would always talk about us being a couple?" _

"_Y-yeah. What do you think your friends down in the sparkling room will talk about that? Come on Blue grow up! There all adults down there! They wouldn't talk about junk like that!" the red and white bot reassured her._

"_Yes they would! Ratchet you don't know a thing about femmes!" Blue Sun said angrily._

"_But you're my best friend! And you're a femme!" Ratchet argued. Was she that worried that other bots would think they were a couple again?_

"_Ratch, please. Just go to your medic training and let me get to work. Alright?" the femme said smiling "I'll see you after work?"_

_The red and white bot hesitated but sighed then looked her straight in the optics "Yeah, alright." He said then turned in a different direction and walked away._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Blue Sun walked into the sparkling room of Sector 12. No one seemed to notice her walk in. The other femmes were to busy with the sparklings at the moment. But it was good they hadn't noticed her. She was about five breems late and her superiors always yelled at her even if she was just one breem late! _

_She soon felt some one clamp onto her leg. The young femme looked down and saw a tiny green sparkling attached to her leg. She sighed and got the young bot to let go "No, we don't clamp onto people." She said kneeling down next to the bot. "Hasn't any one fed you yet? Do you want some energon?"_

_The sparkling nodded. "Alright, wait here." She said standing up and going over to the energon storage cabinet they had in the room. She opened it and looked for any filled energon bottles. She soon closed the cabinet and sighed 'Great…there is none! Now I have to go bother Perceptor to bring some down here!' the femme thought to herself annoyed._

_She walked back over to the green sparkling and knelt next to him "Alright, I'll be right back okay? I need to go get more energon." She said then stood up again and left the room. She walked down the dimly lit hallway and headed for the science lab of Sector 12._

_Besides Ratchet, Perceptor was her only male bot friend. Even though they were friends she still hated to go down and bother the poor bot for energon every time they were out. Even though Perceptor said he didn't mind, she still felt guilty for bothering him._

_Perceptor looked up from his work as he saw the young femme walk into his lab. "Hello Blue Sun. Out of energon again?"_

"_Duh, sorry to bother you." She said sighing. The red Autobot smiled "It's no trouble you're just doing your job." He said "Do you also want to know how um…'he's' doing?"_

_Blue Sun nodded slightly "Does it look like he'll come online…any time soon?" the femme asked frowning._

_The red Autobot shook his head "I told you already, he needs two programs or we won't come online. Blue, we're starting to run out of time for him. It's getting harder to hide him and the programming and the half of your life force that you gave him is starting to drain away." He explained then put one of his hands on the femme's shoulder and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the optics "You need to let some one give him half their programming and life force to the sparkling or…your sparkling going to die."_

"_I…I want Ratchet to complete him but…I don't know how to tell him." The femme said looking back down at the ground. _

_Perceptor took his hand off the femme's shoulder "You need to. I want to have this sparkling online. I can't go on living if I let a sparkling die. You need to tell Ratchet and ask him otherwise…I'll download my programming into the sparkling myself whether you want it or not Blue."_

_The femme looked back up at the red Autobot, optics wide "Y-you wouldn't! Perceptor you wouldn't do that! This is my sparkling!"_

"_Blue! I know he's yours but I'm not going to let him die just because your to afraid to tell Ratchet! I care about you Blue! I've seen femmes who have lost their sparklings! Yours hasn't even come online yet! Primus knows how you'll be if he dies! I'm only trying to make sure you don't end up like the other femmes!" Perceptor yelled. He then calmed himself and pulled the femme into a hug "I care about you way to much. I never want you to end up like those femmes."_

_Blue Sun looked up at the scientist and nodded "I…I understand Perceptor I'll…I'll tell Ratchet. I promise." She said smiling. Perceptor smiled back at her and let her go. _

_He walked over to a large metal cabinet and opened it. It was filled with purple cubes. This is what Autobots called energon. He slowly took the cubes out of the cabinet and loaded them onto a cart that could be pushed back to the sparkling room._

"_Alright, you're all set Blue. Now, you promise you'll ask him?" the Autobot scientist asked looking at the femme._

"_I promise." She said smiling and pushing the energon filled cart of the room and back to the sparkling room. She felt more confident now. She knew she could tell Ratchet! He'd understand! He was her best friend he'd do anything for her! Even if it meant…making a sparkling with her. _

_The femme blushed at this thought. Technically the two weren't making one. Well…they were but not by mating. It would still be her sparkling. But the sparkling would have half of Ratchet's programming. The young femme prayed to Primus that the sparkling would be more like her if Ratchet agreed to help her._

_She chuckled a little. It probably wouldn't be so bad if the sparkling ended up like Ratchet. The sparkling would be a little of a worrier but she could live with that. The femme felt over joyed, confident, and eager. Nothing could possibly ruin this day!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Ratchet! Ratchet! Come quick!" the young Autobot inventor, Wheeljack, yelled to the medic-in-training._

"_What is it?" the red and white Autobot asked turning to his inventor friend. What was Wheeljack so worked up about?_

"_The…the Decepticons are here! They're attacking every sparkling center they find! They're headed for Sector 12 now! We need reinforcements and medics! I know your only a medic-in-training but-" the young inventor had no time to finish as the medic ran straight passed him. "Hey Ratchet! Wait up!" he said running after the mech._

'_I need to hurry! Blue Sun is down there and she could be in trouble!' Ratchet worried about his friend's safety. He needed to get down there fast before the Decepticons did. He only hoped…that he wouldn't be too late._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Hey! I'm back with the…energon…" the femme's optics went wide as she saw the three Decepticons. They had their weapons aimed at the other sparkling sitter femmes. Half of the sparklings were already dead and offline. Only about ten of the sparklings were still alive. _

"_Oh another femme!" the grey Decepticon said turning to the femme. He looked her up and down then smiled "All these other femmes are pretty old. Though look at this one…she's so young." _

"_She seems to be the youngest." The black Decepticon said "Frenzy, shut her down for now. We'll bring her with us once we finish up here." _

_The tiny red and black Decepticon nodded and walked toward the young femme. Blue Sun slowly back away. How did this happen? She had to do something! She couldn't just let these Decepticons kill the sparklings and femmes and then take her! _

_Once the tiny Decepticon was close enough the young femme kicked him in the face, causing the evil bot to hit the ground hard. _

_The two other Decepticons took their attention off the other femmes and sparklings and looked at Blue Sun. They glared at her and aimed their guns at her "Now don't do anything hasty Autobot. Barricade and I never like to hurt a pretty face." The grey Decepticon said smiling and taking a step closer to the femme. _

_Frenzy slowly stood up "You're going to pay for that you stupid bot!" Blue Sun just smiled. A pipe soon shot out of her arm and she caught it. The pipe soon transformed into a gigantic blue and white hammer. "Who's going to pay?" the femme asked with a wide grin._

"_Frenzy, Blackout! Get rid of the femmes and the sparklings. I'll take care of this one myself." The black Decepticon known as Barricade said stepping in front of his fellow Decepticons. _

"_If you think I'm going to let you offline them then you got another thing coming!" the femme said getting into a fighting stance and holding her hammer tightly. Barricade glared at her and then charged right at her. _

_Once he was close enough Blue Sun swung her hammer and hit the Decepticon in the chest. Barricade fell backwards and the young femme jumped over him and swung at the other two Decepticons. She managed to hit Frenzy but Blackout quickly dodged._

"_Tough little femme aren't you? Why does your weapon look so familiar?" Blackout questioned. Blue Sun ignored him and swung at him again but he yet again dodged and grabbed the young femme's wrist and brought her closer to him. "You'd make a great Decepticon."_

_The femme glared up at the grey Decepticon and tried to push away but his grip was to strong. She noticed Frenzy and Barricade were still on the ground, but they wouldn't be for much longer. She turned to the femmes and yelled "Guys! Take the living sparklings and run! Run for help!" _

_The femme's nodded, before Blackout could do anything the femme's grabbed the remaining sparklings and ran out of the room as fast as they could. _

_The grey Decepticon glared at the only femme left in the room. Blue Sun looked at him in fear. Now that she was this close he looked kind of scary. "You little pest! I'm going to tear you to shreds!" _

"_Blackout calm down. Their femmes they can't get that far." Frenzy said as he got up and rubbed his head. _

"_Frenzy's right." Barricade agreed also getting up. _

"_Right right…" the grey Decepticon said sighing. He then looked down at the femme that was still in his arms, cowering in fear. "What do I do with this one?"_

"_Keep her, destroy her…do what you want with the pest." Barricade said before leaving the room with Frenzy._

_Blackout looked down at the scared femme. "You are kind of cute. What's your name?" Blue Sun said nothing. "Come on you can tell Blackout. Your going to have to tell me sooner or later." He said smiling as he gently rubbed her head. _

"_Let me go you Decepticon scum!" the femme said struggling. Though it didn't seem to work as Blackout brought her closer. He soon had her right up against his chassis. "Now what's your name?" he asked again. _

_Blue Sun continued to try and get away. This was to close for comfort "Let me go!" she yelled. Blackout sighed and brought his face closer to hers. "No! No! STAY AWAY!" the young femme soon felt the Decepticons grip loosen. Blackout fell hard onto the ground. The femme looked down at the evil bot then up at the bot that had just saved her "U-ultra Magnus? Bro?"_

"_Are you alright Blue Sun?" Ultra Magnus asked walking closer to her "He didn't hurt you did he?" _

"_No I'm…I'm fine brother. Where…where are the other femmes?" she asked worried. "Did…did they escape?"_

"_I'm not sure. I came down here as soon as I heard the Decepticons were headed this way. I didn't see the other femmes and the rest of the sparklings though." The blue and white bot said with a sigh. "Come on let's go get you checked out and make sure your system is still intact."_

"_No…no I have to go save them!" Blue Sun said worried as she picked up her gigantic hammer. _

"_Blue Sun, you can't beat them! Your to young, to fragile…you can't do this." Ultra Magnus said looking at his sister._

"_I'm going whether you want me to or not!" she said angrily. Blue Sun quickly ran passed the blue and white bot and out into the hallway. She quickly turned right and ran as fast as she could. The last thing she heard before turning another corner was her brother yelling her name._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alright, I know this chapter is more based around the past and how Blue Sun died. I know its only chapter three and kind of early to bring this in but most of my stories are short and this could possibly be on of them. So yes next chapter will be placed in the past and be the next part of how Blue Sun died. Also yeah I know I had a little Blue SunXBlackout in there and I had her be Ultra Magnus's sister and yes I know that's kind of mary-su…ish. But to tell you the truth Blue Sun was at first not Ultra Magnus's sister until I thought of her hammer weapon thing and then realized it looked like Ultra Magnus's weapon. But I REALLY didn't want to change it. So then I thought of the idea of having her be Ultra Magnus's sister. So if you don't like it…tough crackers. Also I don't know if the part with Perceptor can really count as Blue SunXPerceptor. Anyway chapter four shall be up soon! **


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Next chapter! Now I will say one thing…the bot that is the last sparkling will be revealed in this chapter! Now half of you probably already know who it is! To tell you the truth I think I made it kind of obvious to who it is too. But if you're still wondering and can't wait much longer to find out who it is…well then wait no longer! **

**Your wait is over! Enjoy this chapter of 'The Last Sparkling' cause I will say one last thing…this story is almost over…or is it? No! But I won't say that it's far from over either…just read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY Transformers characters in this story except Blue Sun and Neon Night.**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 4**

"_Where…where is she?" the medic-in-training asked, trying to catch his breath. Why did he run all the way down here? He could have transformed into vehicle mode! He wasn't thinking straight. "Magnus…where is she?"_

"_She ran off to help the other femmes. I was about to go after her. Why don't you go tend to some of the surviving femmes I'll go and-" "NO!" Ratchet interrupted the blue and white mech. "I'll go after her! I'm not going to just stand by and let some Decepticons hurt her!"_

"_But Ratchet I-" "Enough of your talk Magnus. I'm going to find her." The young bot said before transforming into his vehicle mode and driving off in the direction Blue Sun had went._

'_Blue, why do you always have to be in over your head? Your tough but…you can't handle these Decepticons on your own.' Ratchet turned many corners as he picked up Blue Sun's Cybertronian energy signal. He was going to find her._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Why don't you just give up you silly little femme?" Barricade laughed as he hit the young femme into another metallic wall. "What are you even fighting for? Your femme friends are already dead! The sparklings are dead! You no longer have anything to fight for!"_

"_I'm fighting…so I can avenge the fallen…" Blue Sun stuttered as she slowly got up off the ground. _

"_Pathetic." The black Decepticon said as he picked the femme up by her helm. "Simply pathetic. Just give up and admit defeat and I will let you live to be my pet."_

"…_Ugh…slag no! No slaggin way!" Blue Sun yelled as she kicked Barricade's chassis. The Decepticon simply sighed and tightened his grip on the femme's helm. Blue Sun immediately stopped kicking the giant bot and tried to remove his hand from her helm._

"_Hurts don't it? All the pain will go away if you just say these three words 'I…give…up' it's not that hard." The Decepticon said patiently._

"_Never!" the young femme said struggling. She was yet again thrown into one of the metallic walls. Her head hit the wall hard, causing her to fall into a stasis nap. Barricade slowly walked over to her and noticed she was unconscious._

"_Foolish femme." He said then aimed his blaster at the defenseless Autobot femme. "You could have lived."_

"_And she will!" a voice yelled. Barricade was soon knocked into one of the metallic walls himself. He glared up at the bot that had just disrupted his mission. "You Decepticon disgust me." Ratchet said glaring at the black Decepticon. He had his weapon, retractable magnets, aimed at Barricade._

"_How dare you attack me!" Barricade yelled angrily as he stood up only to be picked up off the ground by Ratchet's retractable magnets and then smashed against the wall repeatedly._

"_How dare you hurt innocent femmes and sparklings! What did they ever do to you?" Ratchet yelled as he continued to smash the Decepticon against the metallic wall. "They never fought in the war! All they did was mind their own business! They never paid any attention to you! They never did anything to you and you just went right ahead…and killed them!" _

_Barricade hit the ground. Sparks were flying out of him. The young medic-in-training had hit the Decepticon against the wall pretty hard. His rage got the better off him. Barricade looked like a pile of scrap metal now._

_Ratchet soon heard a moaning sound. His optics went wide as he saw the damaged femme. He hadn't taken the time to notice how badly damaged she was. "Blue Sun!" _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Then she told me all about the sparkling.' _Ratchet sighed. He looked up as he saw Optimus walk into the room. "Can I help you?" the medic asked.

"You left in kind of a rush. Are you okay?" the Autobot leader asked concerned.

"I'm fine Prime. There's nothing to worry about." The old bot said getting up and walking passed the younger bot.

"You were going to say Bumblebee was like his mother weren't you?" Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks. His optics went wide and he turned to the young leader. "Did you know his mother?" Optimus asked.

The old medic just stood there in complete shock. "You're…your always going to ask aren't you? You're always going to wonder?"

"Ratchet I don't want to force it out of you. But maybe you should talk about it. Probably tell Bumblebee too. I know he's never knew his creator. This femme was his creator right?" the young leader asked.

Ratchet just sighed. He knew this day would come. He knew at some point he'd need to let go of the secret and tell some one. Bumblebee had a right to know who his creator was. He had a right to know…that he was the last sparkling. "She wasn't just his creator. She was my best friend and the bravest femme…I ever knew."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee walked into the main room of the Autobot base. His smile was wide. He was over joyed and he had no idea why!

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled happy as she saw her yellow Autobot friend. "Sari!" the yellow bot yelled back.

"Good to see you out of your room little buddy." Bulkhead said looking away from his canvas and at the tiny bot. Prowl nodded slightly. He didn't want to admit it but he had been slightly concerned about the yellow bot.

"Good you too…big buddy. Where's Prime and Ratchet?" the yellow mech asked looking around the room for any sign of the older mechs.

"Ratchet stormed off an hour ago and Prime just now went to go talk to him." Bulkhead answered. "He seemed really mad when we said we wanted to go check on you. Said you needed your time alone and that you were just like you're…something. I didn't really catch the ending."

"My…something?' Bumblebee asked confused.

"I think he was about to say you were just like…your mother." Prowl said looking at the small bot, who's optics went wide.

"My…mother? Y-you mean my creator? B-but how would Ratchet know my creator?" Bumblebee asked confused. "I…I need to go talk to him!" before anyone could protest, the yellow bot ran out of the room and headed to the med-bay.

Unknown to the yellow bot, Sari had latched onto his leg before he ran off. She wanted to know what was up too and if Bumblebee was about to learn a horrible secret about himself…she wanted to be there to comfort her best friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Your…best friend?" Prime asked confused.

"Sit down Prime. This is going to be a long story…are you sure you're willing to hear it?" Ratchet asked sighing. Why was he telling this story to Optimus? He should be telling Bumblebee. Though maybe this was a way to practice on how to tell the yellow bot about his past and sooner or later…the other Autobots would find out.

"I'm willing to listen Ratchet. But promise me…that you'll tell Bumblebee later." The young leader said as he sat on the medical berth.

Ratchet sat back down on his huge metal chair "I will. I promise."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee skidded to a stop. He was close to the med-bay. He soon felt something attached to his leg. He looked down and saw his young human friend there "Sari…" he said annoyed.

"What?" she asked frowning "I'm here for you. Please let me come with! I want to know more about your past!"

Bumblebee was about to protest but sighed and then said "Alright you can come." He said getting the young organic off his leg and holding her in his arms. He slowly walked toward the med-bay. He was about to go in when he heard Optimus's voice.

"Bumblebee shouldn't we-" Sari had no time to finish as the young yellow bot covered her mouth. He looked down at her "Shhhh!"

"Her name was Blue Sun." Ratchet started. "She was the sister of Ultra Magnus."

Optimus's optics widened a little "Ultra Magnus? You mean the Elite Guard Commander? **That** Ultra Magnus?" the young leader asked stunned.

The old medic nodded "I met her when I was a youngling. We were different in so many ways but some how we oddly became best friends. We never saw each other in a romantic way. We both agreed to always remain friends and nothing more." The medic said remembering all the times he had spent together with the femme. "She wanted to be an Elite Guard Commander. But she changed her mind soon after we got out of the 'Young Bots Academy' I went on my way to being a medic. I expected her to go into the 'Elite Guard Commander' training but at the last minute she changed her mind and took the easy way out…and took the easiest job a femme could ever have.'

"A sparkling sitter?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded "I some times wonder if it was me that changed her mind…or if it was something else. Anyway, it happened some time in the middle of my medic training. Decepticons started randomly attacking the sparkling centers. When I heard they were headed to the room Blue Sun worked in I ran as fast as I could."

Bumblebee kept his audio receptors close to the door; so far he had caught every word they were saying. So this 'Blue Sun' person was his creator? But what happened to her? Did she give him up? Did she lose him? Did she…go offline?

"I found her. She was fighting this huge black Decepticon. At first she didn't look badly damaged. But after I had destroyed the Decepticon I saw how badly damaged she really was. She was a wreck. Sparks were flying out of her, wires were showing, she had dents, scraps, burns. It was like hell to see her like that." Ratchet said burying his hands in his face once more. "I tried to tell her she'd be okay and that she'd make it. But she knew she wasn't going to. That's when…that's when she told me about this sparkling she had been working on."

"She'd been working on it for some time. She had the body built and her programming downloaded into the bot. But the sparkling still wouldn't come online. She told me the bot needed two programmings to come online. She asked me as her dying wish to bring the sparkling online. She wanted me to download my programming into the bot."

"And…and that sparkling was-" "Bumblebee…yes." Ratchet flat out said. Optimus's optics grew even wider.

Out in the hall, Bumblebee's whole body shook. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this all true? Was this a dream? What in Primus was going on?

"It took awhile but I finally was able to download half of my programming into him. He finally came online. Though I didn't get to keep him very long. Maybe for an ore or two. Before…before the Elite Guard took him away." The old medic said sighing. He remembered the pain he felt as he watched the Elite Guard take his and Blue Sun's sparkling away.

"I tried keeping him a secret. But I was still a medic-in-training and Bumblebee got in the way of my training. The Elite Guard told me he was…special…he was the last sparkling. He had a special power that they didn't want anyone to abuse. They wanted to keep him a secret and put him under tight watch to make sure no one ever found out about him. Not even other Autobots."

"If he's so special then how did he end up being a repair bot?" Optimus asked confused.

"I convinced them to not keep Bumblebee a secret. Well…not a tight secret at least. We made sure no Decepticons ever found out about him. The Elite Guard only ever told me how he was doing. They never let me see him, talk to him, know who was taking care of him. All I ever got was a 'he's doing fine' from them. I soon heard that the Elite Guard wanted to make it look like that Bumblebee was an ordinary bot. So they sent him to some boot camp. Then after awhile I heard he was going to be a repair bot and that he was going to be working along side me. I'm not sure if it was luck or if it was the Elite Guard. But I was happy to finally see him again after so many vorns." Ratchet said sighing.

"But why didn't you ever tell him? I know you said it had to be kept a secret but why didn't you at least tell him you were his…what the humans call his-" "His father?" Optimus nodded at Ratchet's guess.

"I couldn't. The kid barley knew me. He spent a few days with me when he first came online. He spent most of his sparkling years with this femme called…Neon Night. He wasn't even a loud near other bots. Do you think that'd I'd just blurt out and say 'I'm your creator!'? The kid never knew me till that point and I didn't want to wreck what time he had of not knowing what he was, just so I could act like a real creator to a sparkling."

"Ow!" the old medic and young leader turned their attention to the door as they heard something hit the ground and a female's voice. Their optics went wide as the door slid open and Bumblebee stood there with a shocked look. His whole body was still shaking.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet said standing up with a panicked expression. "Kid I-"

"You…you never told me? You knew about me all along and you never told me?" Bumblebee asked still shocked.

"Kid, I didn't want to tell you till the time is right. I…I didn't mean for you to find out like this." The old medic said, hoping the young bot would understand.

"And when would that have been?" Bumblebee asked angrily. Ratchet looked a bit taken back by the bots sudden anger. "I've always wondered who the slag my creator was and you knew her and you never told me! No one ever told me that I was the last…whatever…and that I had some freaky power. I didn't even have friends when I was little because I was kept a fraggin secret!"

"Bumblebee if you were there you would have understood! We had to make sure the Decepticons couldn't get a hold of you. If they would have let me keep you I would have let you near others but they-" "You could have at least tried to fight back for me! It's hard enough now to know that you're partly my creator!"

"Bumblebee I-" "No! I had a right to know who my creator was and what she was like and you knew it all along and never told me! I…I hate you!" Bumblebee yelled and ran away from the med-bay, leaving a stunned Ratchet, Optimus and Sari there.

"Wow, he's only known you were his father for three minutes and he already hates you." Sari said looking at Ratchet, trying to break the tension but she really wasn't helping much.

Ratchet sat back down in the metal chair and looked up at the ceiling "What have I done?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have you sent the femme?" Megatron asked looking at the image of Shockwave on the communication screen.

"Yes sire. She is on her way and should be arriving soon. Luckily her ship was close enough to Earth so she could help you for your mission Lord Megatron." Shockwave answered.

"Are you sure the five Autobots on Earth no nothing about her also being a double agent?" the cruel Decepticon leader asked.

"No sire. They know nothing about it." Shockwave answered yet again.

"How could they know anything about it? I was found out soon after they crash landed on Earth." A voice said from behind Megatron. It was a feminine voice.

Megatron grinned and turned to the femme "It's nice to see you again…Neon Night."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Didn't see that coming did you? Okay…you saw the part of Bumblebee being the last sparkling coming but you didn't see the part of Neon Night actually being a Decepticon Double Agent did you? I've had that planned for awhile. Neon Night's cool and I wanted her to be a Decepticon. Learn more in the next chapter! Chapter five coming soon!**


	5. Apologies and Memories

**Neon Night being a Decepticon surprised a few of you. Well there's more suprises coming your way! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember if it's in **_this format_ **it's a flashback or a thought. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story except for Neon Night and Blue Sun.**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 5**

"Neon Night…how many vorns has it been since I've seen you?" Megatron asked grinning as he cut off his connection with Shockwave and turned to face the old femme.

"Many. Very many." The femme said sighing. "You've seemed to have changed some Lord Megatron."

"So have you. You've gotten…older." Megatron said raising an optics ridge.

"Hey hey hey! Cheap shot." The green and pink femme said crossing her arms. "Your older then me so don't make any old jokes."

The Decepticon leader chuckled slightly "As you wish Neon Night. Now did Shockwave explain the mission to you?"

"I'm afraid he did not sire. Care to explain what it is? Whatever it is I will gladly accept." The Decepticon femme said grinning.

"Have you ever heard of…the last sparkling?" Megatron asked turning away from the femme. Neon Night's optics widened slightly "Um…no sir…I-I have not."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Seriously?" the femme asked raising an optic ridge. "He's seriously the last sparkling online?"_

_Ultra Magnus nodded "We are lucky that my sister had been planning on creating a sparkling. I'm relieved that he wasn't able to come online till a few ore's ago…otherwise, he would have suffered the same fate as the rest of the young bots."_

"_Sire, shouldn't this be kept a secret though? Why are you telling me this?" the femme asked placing a hand on her superiors shoulder._

"_You are going to be his caretaker. You have a right to know how important he is to all Autobots. If the Decepticons find out or if anyone tries to bring harm to him you must protect him no matter what. Do you understand Miss Neon Night?" the Elite Guard Commander asked._

_Neon Night removed her hand from her commander's shoulder and then looked down at the yellow bot then back up at the blue and white bot "I understand with all my spark, Ultra Magnus sir."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shockwave sent me old files from the Elite Guard data base. I found an interesting file. It was on old war journal. It was Autobot Ratchet's journal. One part of the journal had been about this sparkling that his…friend…had created. This sparkling possesses so much power. I want that sparkling's power. If the young bot finds out his true potential then it will be the end of my new plan." The Decepticon leader said turning back to the femme.

"Your…new plan?" the femme questioned, raising an optic ridge in the process. "Isn't your plan to retrieve all those All Spark fragment things?"

"It was and still is. But I have a side plan. Have you ever heard…of Unicron?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ratchet, I'm…I'm sure he didn't mean it. This was just a shock to him. He…he didn't know what he was saying." The young Autobot leader said placing a hand on the medics shoulder.

"I doubt that Prime. I've never seen the kid so angry before." The old medic said sighing. He looked up as the young human walked over to him with a frown. "Well?"

"He says he's not coming out of his room." Sari said with a faint sigh "I tried to convince him to come out but…he's really upset."

The medic sighed once more. "I should have never told you Prime. If I hadn't Bumblebee wouldn't have known."

"You had planned to tell him though remember? You knew you couldn't keep this a secret from him forever." Optimus said with a faint sigh "Look I'll try talking to him and-"

"No!" Ratchet yelled and stood up. Sari backed away slightly and Optimus looked shocked by the medics sudden out burst. "I'll talk to him. I'm his father…it's…it's what I'm supposed to do."

Ratchet slowly left the med-bay and walked to the young yellow bots room. What was he going to say? _'Sorry I didn't tell you I was your dad! Let's have ice cream!' _Ratchet sighed. Yeah. That was a way to tell some one you're sorry. There was no way Bumblebee could understand how much this hurt for the old medic.

'_I always wanted to treat him like a son. But I never could cause he didn't even know what I really was to him. And know that he knows…he hates me. He…he has every right to hate me…I would hate me too.' _Ratchet stood in front of the yellow bots door. Should he knock? The same question came up again. What would he say?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_You can't just take him away!" Ratchet argued. "For Primus sake he's my son! You can't just take him from me!"_

"_Ratchet I'm…I'm sorry." Ultra Magnus said as he held on to the sleeping sparkling. "But we have to hide him. If the Decepticons know-"_

"_I know! They'll come after him but he deserves a normal life! He deserves to at least know me as his creator!" "But you're not his creator!" Ultra Magnus yelled, interrupting the medic. _

"_You're not his creator. My sister, Blue Sun, was his creator. Not you. You have no legal authority over him, thus making him an orphan and under my command I am putting him in Elite Guard care" the Elite Guard commander said with a stern voice. _

"_But…but..." "I'm sorry Ratchet but…it's what's best for him." The blue and white bot slowly turned towards the door and left with the sleeping sparkling, leaving the medic to stand there alone._

"_You're a fool Magnus…" Ratchet said angrily "A fool!"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kid?" Ratchet said stepping into the young bots room. The room was a complete mess. What did the young bot even need half this stuff for? The old medic looked up from the mess on the ground and up at the yellow bot sitting on the berth.

Bumblebee glared at the medic "What do you want? You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

"I understand but kid…I wanted to tell you but I was never a loud. I wanted you to know. If I had told you and if the Elite Guard found out…they…they might have erased your memory completely and started over with you or…or even worse. They would have taken you away again. And…and I don't think I can bear to see that happen again." The medic said looking at the messy floor once again. He wanted to sit next to the young bot but he knew Bumblebee would just push him away.

His was a little surprised when the young bot walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Are you serious? They really would have taken me away? No matter what I said. No matter what the rest of the team said?" the young bot questioned.

Ratchet nodded "No matter what they would have taken you away. Even if Primus himself said not to." This made the young bots optics widen. Was he really that important? Was he so important that the Elite Guard would even disobey Primus just to have him?

"I'm hoping that they never find out that I told you. I don't want them to take you away again." The old medic said as he pulled the young bot into a tight embrace.

"R-Ratchet?" the yellow bot said looking confused. This was certainly new to him. Did Ratchet really care about him?

"I don't want to lose you…not again." Ratchet said holding onto the young bot "If I lost you…it'd be like losing your mother all over again."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neon Night drove through Detroit in her new vehicle mode. So far she **loved** Earth vehicles. She had gone from being a Cybertrionain car to being what the humans called a 'GMC Topkick'

So far…it rocked. She never wanted to go back to being a Cybertrionain car! She loved being a topkick!

A few thoughts ran through her processor. What would Bumblebee say when he saw she was a Decepticon? And when he found out she had been one this whole time? All his respect for her…would probably disappear. But Megatron wanted to make 'the last sparkling' a Decepticon! So then once Bumblebee became one he'd like her again! She'd be able to have her little sparkling back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_I want you to bring the Autobot Ratchet to me. I want to speak to him personally and find out where the sparkling is being hidden." Megatron commanded._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_I'll do even better then that Lord Megatron. I'll bring Ratchet and Bumblebee. That way…you'll have the last sparkling right away! Oh! I can't wait till my little Bumblebee becomes a Decepticon!' _she wished Bumblebee was actually her sparkling. Then he would have been a Decepticon from the beginning! Though Megatron probably would have done the same thing with him that he had done to her last sparkling.

'_Even though Megatron had practically given my sparkling to the Autobots…why do I still hold feelings for him?'_ the femme asked herself. _'I wish I could see my sparklings smiling face again…but…no matter what I do…I can never see that face again.' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No way! You serious?" Bulkhead asked the young human girl. Sari responded with a simply nod. "I heard the whole thing."

"But Ratchet being Bumblebee's…creator makes no sense! Their nothing alike!" the dark green Autobot said then turned to the ninja bot, who was completely in shock "Can you believe any of this Prowl?...Prowl?"

The ninja bot shook his head then looked at the larger Autobot "I'm sorry…what?" Sari sighed. They were both acting so dramatic about it. Though it was kind of hard to believe. Like Bulkhead had said…Ratchet and Bumblebee were nothing alike. Though didn't Ratchet say that Blue Sun lady had downloaded half of her programming into Bumblebee? Maybe he had gotten her personality and looks. Then what did he get from Ratchet?

"Sari! There you are!" Optimus said rushing into the main room. The young human had soon left the med-bay after Ratchet had.

"Boss bot! Did you hear the news?" Bulkhead said turning to the leader of the small group of bots. Optimus looked at the larger mech then looked down at Sari, who had an innocent grin on her face, but that didn't convince the Autobot leader.

"You told them? Didn't Ratchet say to keep it a secret?" Optimus said angrily. Sari frowned "Well they had to know at some point. It'd be weird if Ratchet had suddenly started treating Bumblebee differently and they didn't know why." The human girl said, hoping that Prime would buy it.

Optimus glared at her then sighed. He looked up at his two comrades. "Just…don't treat them differently alright? This is new to Bumblebee and-"

"Don't worry boss bot. Bumblebee's my buddy. I would bother him about this." Bulkhead said with a smile, but it was hard to see behind his massive jaw.

Prowl nodded "I have no right to say anything about it and I respect the fact that Ratchet and Bumblebee do not wish to be treated differently."

Optimus smiled slightly "Thank you. But let's hope…that they don't treat us differently either."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Okay…I have NO idea where I'm going!' _Neon Night said to herself. She had no clue where the Autobots base was! Did Megatron even know? Probably not! What was she supposed to do? Try and cause havoc to attract their attention?

Neon Night soon stopped and transformed into robot mode "Actually…that's not such a bad idea." She said with a slight grin.

She would take any idea at the moment. She wanted to see Bumblebee again. She wanted to see the young bots smiling face. Well…he would be smiling until he found out she was a Decepticon. But later on he'd be smiling again! After he became a Decepticon. The old femme couldn't wait for that either! It would be so great to have the young bot be a Decepticon and be by her side the whole way.

'_I'll always protect him. Make sure nothing ever happens to him.' _The femme danced for joy in the middle of the street. Luckily no humans were driving passed this area.

'_I'll protect him with everything I've got…I just wish…I could have protected you too.'_ The femme stopped dancing and looked at the ground as she remembered her own sparkling. She missed that child so much. She had only got to be with her sparkling for an ore or two till Megatron got tired of the sparkling and left it in the middle of a war zone for the Autobots to find and take and raise as one of their own.

She then thought of the day when Bumblebee had to leave for Autoboot Camp. The Elite Guard thought it was time to make him 'blend in' more. After watching him leave…it was like watching Megatron leave her sparkling in the war zone again. There was nothing she could do about it.

'_I wish I could have helped you. I wish I could have stopped Megatron from leaving you there. But…it was out of my power. The Autobots did take care of you…and you risked your own life…for your own sparkling. I'm so proud of you…' _Neon Night smiled as her eyes started to water up. _'I'm so proud of you…Blue Sun.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**What? I made another twist! Again Neon Night being Blue Sun's creator…was not an idea I had from the beginning but like the other ideas…it just came to me. So stay tuned for the next chapter when we find out why Megatron left Blue Sun in the war zone and what happened after that. It'll be another flash back chapter! **


	6. A Decepticon's Promise

**This is a flashback chapter! This chapter is mostly based around the flashbacks of Neon Night. Well do you guys want to know what happened long ago or not? Come on! Its interesting don't worry! Also if it's in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story except Blue Sun and Neon Night.**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 6**

"_What in Unicron is __**that**__?" Megatron asked turning to the young pink and green femme known as Neon Night. _

"_Oh don't act like you don't know! It's a sparkling." The femme said smiling and holding onto the yellow and blue sparkling, who just looked at the Decepticon leader. _

_Megatron glared at the young bot "Where did it come from?" he asked. The femme's attention left the sparkling and was now on her leader._

"_I created her. I told you I was working on a big project in my spare time and she's what I was working on." The femme said smiling. Megatron just stared at the sparkling. Before the femme could protest he grabbed the sparkling and looked her over._

"_She bears no Decepticon symbol." The Decepticon leader said as he threw the sparkling back to his spy femme. _

_The young femme quickly caught the sparkling and tightly held onto her. "She's only a sparkling. She'll cry for vorns if I put the Decepticon symbol on her now. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that." The femme said sternly._

_She wasn't afraid to stand up to the cruel Decepticon leader like the others were. She stood her ground and said what needed to be said. Decepticons wondered why Megatron never shut her up when she spoke out of place. Maybe that's just what he liked about her._

"_No…no I wouldn't." Megatron said turning away from the femme. "But if you insist on keeping the sparkling…just know that it's your responsibility now." The Decepticon leader said, not able to say what he really wanted to say. _

_The femme merely smiled "Thank you sir." She said happily before leaving the room with the sparkling. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_What? He actually let you keep that…that…thing?" Starscream asked surprised. Why would Megatron ever want a sparkling to be around?_

"_It's not a thing Starscream! It's not a thing! It's a femme. A sparkling femme." Neon Night said as she fed the sparkling some energon._

_Starscream just sighed and watched the femme feed the little Decepticon to be. "Whatever. I'm just surprised Megatron let you keep it. You know he only does this cause he likes you." The Decepticon second in command pointed out._

_The femme glared at the Decepticon mech. "He does not! Megatron is a great feared leader that I respect. He would never feel anything for a normal spy femme like me." _

"_Right, just keep telling yourself that Neon." Starscream said patting the femme on the head. She immediately smacked his hand away and took the empty bottle away from the now sleeping sparkling. "So, you name her yet?" Starscream asked eyeing the sparkling like it was some rare Cybertronian artifact._

_Neon Night shook her head. "I can't think of a name good enough." She said sighing. "Why? You got a name in mind?"_

_Starscream just shook his head. "No, frankly I don't care what you name the little brat. I just don't want to hear it crying while I'm trying to work or re-charge!" the Decepticon second in command said turning away from the femme and her sparkling._

_Neon Night just sat there then a smile came to her face. She stood up and walked beside the Decepticon commander and kissed his cheek "I love you too Starscream." She said then quickly ran off with her sparkling before the Decepticon mech could react._

_Starscream just sat there. He then shook his head and came to his senses. He stood up and ran after the femme "Hey! What'd you do that for?"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Neon Night ran through the hallways of the Decepticon ship 'The Nemesis'. She checked every room she passed, asked every fellow Decepticon, but there was still no sign of her sparkling. "Has anyone seen my sparkling?" she yelled through the halls._

"_You lost the thing already? It's only been what…an ore?" Starscream asked as the femme ran passed him. _

"_Shut up!" the femme yelled back to him as she continued to run through the hallways of the ship. "Fine, be rude. But I guess you don't want to know where your little brat is then." Starscream called to her with a slight grin._

_His grin got even wider as the femme backed up and stood in front of him "You know where she's at?" Neon Night asked a little angry._

"_Yep," the Decepticon second in command said. "Megatron has her." His grin got wider as the femme's optics widened. "Y-you're lying. Please say you're lying!" the femme pleaded. Her spark nearly sank as Starscream shook his head. _

"_You better hurry. Who knows what he could do with her." Starscream said in a cheerful tone. _

_Neon Night's spark sank once more and she quickly headed for the base of the ship. That was the room Megatron was always in. The Decepticon leader had said she could keep the sparkling, but who knows if he was serious about it or not. _

_She always kept the sparkling close just in case. 'I let Hook take care of her for five minutes and he lets Megatron take her! Slag! Megatron what are you doing?' _

_The femme held onto the wall as she felt the ship land. 'Why…why are we landing? Are…are we at the Iacon already?' this made the femme worry even more for her sparkling. What if Megatron possibly used her as a shield? Or as a weapon to throw at the Autobots?_

"_Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!" the femme panicked. She soon reached the base room of the Nemesis. She scanned the room. No sign of Megatron or her sparkling…but they had been here. She picked up Megatron's signal. _

_The signal was coming from outside the ship. She soon picked up…her sparklings signal. She ran out of the base room and headed for the exit out of the ship. 'Megatron you may be my leader…but if you hurt my sparkling so help me I'll destroy you all on my own.'_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Megatron held onto the tiny sparkling. She was too tiny…even for a sparkling. It was hard to keep a good but gently grip on her. 'She didn't even name you. But don't worry…the Autobots will. You'll…you'll be better off with them then you ever will be with us. My daughter.' _

_The Decepticon leader looked around the ruins of Iacon for any sign of the Autobots. So far he didn't see any. But he heard them. He heard them coming. He needed to leave quickly. He needed to put his hatred for the Autobots aside just this one time so they would find the sparkling. _

_He gently placed the sleeping sparkling on the ground. Hopefully they would see her. He prayed to Unicron that the Autobots found her. _

_He slowly backed away from the sleeping child. Once he was certain the Autobots were coming, he flew off. He flew back towards his ship. He heard some of the Autobots. _

"_Hey guys look!" "What is it?" "It's a sparkling!" "A sparkling? What the slag is it doing here?"_

_Megatron sighed in relief. He soon reached his ship. He was about to walk inside when some one ran into him. He glanced down at the young femme. "Neon Night? Good you're here I was just about to-" the Decepticon leader had no time to finish as the young femme slapped him across the face. _

"_Where is she?" the femme yelled "Where did you take her?" she didn't care if this was her leader she was yelling at. She didn't care if he offlined her for her acts. She wanted to know where her sparkling was and she wanted to know now!_

_Megatron just looked down at her with a piercing glare. But it didn't seem to effect her. "Neon Night, do you know what you just did?"_

"_Yes! And I'm glad I did! Why did you take my daughter from me? WHY? I was taking good care of her! I made sure she was never around you! I made sure she never bothered anyone! Everything was fine!" the femme screamed and yelled. _

"_Neon, I know but I-" "If you knew then why did you take her why-" the femme had no time to finish as the Decepticon leader slapped her across the face. It was to hard though. _

"_Are you quite finished Neon Night?" the Decepticon leader asked angrily. The femme just put her hand where he had slapped her and then looked up into his red optics. "Neon, your daughter, I…I gave her to the Autobots." The femme's optics widened she was about to scream again but the Decepticon leader covered her mouth. _

"_It's what's best for her. I understand that you loved her Neon. But can you really promise that she'll be safe with us? We Decepticons fight a great battle. We are in the middle of a war. I'm sure you don't want your daughter to be here during it. I…I fore see us Decepticons losing this war. But I'm going to try and change that before it happens. But right now…your sparkling will be safer with the Autobots. I'll make sure that no other Decepticons attack her and in the future we will have her be a Decepticon. The Autobots will gladly take her into their ranks. There's no sign or evidence that she was ever a Decepticon. Your…our sparkling will be just fine. I promise you one day…I'll bring our daughter back to us." The Decepticon leader said no more and released her grip that he had on the femme's mouth. _

_Megatron walked away from the femme before she could even respond. "Megatron…" the Decepticon leader stopped as he heard the femme speak, but didn't bother to face her, "Yes Neon?" "That promise of yours…that you'll one day bring her back to me…it better not be another one of your lies. If I find out my daughter was offlined while she is with the Autobots…then…I'll offline myself. Just so I can join her in the Well of All Sparks."_

_Megatron closed his optics "Do as you wish Neon. But I assure you…she will not go offline under an Autobots hand."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neon Night stood in the dark alley way. Though you could easily spot her. She wasn't a dark color like the other Decepticons. Probably because after she left the Autobots and became a Decepticon she never bothered to change her colors.

'_You were right Megatron. She didn't go offline under an Autobot's hand…she went offline…under a Decepticons hand.' _The femme's optics started to leak fluid. It was what the humans called 'crying' though some Decepticons and Autobots knew what it was called too and used that word for when their optics leaked.

'_You were always right. Even about Blue Sun coming back to us. She's coming back…through Bumblebee.' _The femme smiled as she remembered first seeing the tiny Autobot sparkling. She remembered how much he reminded her of Blue Sun. She remembered a lot of things.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_You found out what the Autobots did with her?" Neon Night asked optics wide. "What…what did they do?" she asked._

"_Neon, calm down. She's perfectly fine. They did name her." The Decepticon leader said trying to calm the femme down. _

"_What did they name her?" the femme asked excitedly. She didn't care what the Autobots had named her daughter. She was just glad her baby was doing well. _

"_Blue Sun. Figures those pathetic Autobots give her a weakling name like that." Megatron scowled. The sparkling had deserved a feared name not a childish name like 'Blue Sun'. _

_Neon Night smiled "That's a perfect name for her." The femme said smiling. Megatron raised an optic ridge. Surprised the femme was happy with what the Autobots had named her child. "Seriously? Your fine with it?" he asked. The femme nodded "She was a happy sparkling. She shined like the sun. It's perfect for her."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I can't believe Megatron is sending you to the Autobots base as a double agent." Starscream said annoyed. Sure, the femme was a spy-con but didn't Megatron have a…thing for this femme? At least that's what had been rumored around the ship. _

"_So, what's wrong with it? Yeah I have to get my optics and symbol changed and a few others features but if it's means making Megatron proud then so be it." The femme said smiling as she sat on the medical berth and waited for the Decepticon medic to come. He would be the one performing the 'surgery' on her. _

_Starscream rolled his eyes "Suck up…" he mumbled. "Though won't they remember you? They know you left them for the Decepticons. What if they recognize you?" the seeker asked._

"_That's why I'm getting the surgery. To change most of my looks so I don't look like my old Autobot self or Decepticon self. And I changed my name when I became a Decepticon remember?" the femme asked. Starscream nodded slightly "What was it again?" "It was Shining Night." The femme answered. _

"_Why did you change it again?" the seeker asked raising an optic ridge. "Cause I always hated my Autobot name. My commander had given it to me and I hated it. Megatron had let me pick my name when I became a Decepticon. So I changed one word and…BAM…it's all good. But part of this spy mission is that the Autobots don't even know about my new name either. I'm hoping they don't figure out who I really am but eh, you never know." The femme said shrugging._

"_You sound confident." Starscream said crossing his arms and narrowing his optics. The femme just smiled "Yeah, I know." She turned to the door as she heard the medic come in. "Hey Demolishor!" _

_The green and purple Decepticon sighed as he saw the young femme sitting on the medical berth. He couldn't believe he was giving surgery to a femme. Why was Megatron making him do this? 'Why Megatron why?' the medic asked himself over and over. _

"_Alright, Starscream out. This surgery is going to take awhile and I rather not have you in here." Demolishor said looking at the seeker._

"_Fine fine." He said then turned to the femme "I'll just be out that door so if you need some ones hand to hold on to-" "Shut up." The femme said annoyed. Starscream just grinned then left the room. _

"_Okay, before we start…are you sure you want to do this Neon?" the Decepticon medic asked walking closer to the femme._

"_Yes I'm sure." Neon Night said proudly. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

'_Wow being back here again. Brings back lots of memories.' Neon Night walked down the halls of the Autobot Training Center. It had been pretty easy to get in here. It was a surprise to her. Did the Autobots need recruits __**THAT **__bad?_

_But it didn't matter. She wasn't here to join as a solider. She was here undercover as a 'Sparkling Sitter' she wondered where her sparkling was at. She'd be about 7,000 now wouldn't she? _

_She sighed when she remembered Megatron's orders before she came her. 'Neon Night, you're going in as a double agent. Your mission is to only send me files that you can get a hold of. Going through Autobot training will take to long and we need files now. So you will go under cover as a sparkling sitter. You can get files that way. Though during this mission I don't want you to go any where near Blue Sun. It must be kept secret that she is your daughter. Do you understand?'_

_Sadly, she had agreed. Normally she would disobey Megatron's orders and go see her sparkling. But this mission was important. Unicron knows how long she'd be here 'under cover' for. _

'_But one day…Blue Sun…I'll see you again. And you'll be my little Decepticon. Just like you were meant to be.' Neon Night smiled as continued to walk down the halls._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Thousands of years later…**_

_Neon Night held the video comm. link in her arms. She sat on the ground, crying her optics out, in one of the old sparkling centers that had been destroyed by the Decepticon's. _

'_Why did they have to take your life?' she asked herself over and over again. Ever since she had arrived here she made sure to get updates on Blue Sun to see how she was doing. But not from other Autobots. She found out how her sparkling had been doing…on her own. Even though Megatron commanded her never to go near Blue Sun, she still did. But she never talked to her. Only saw how she was doing._

_She knew that Blue Sun had befriended an Autobot by the name of 'Ratchet'. She had also heard about the attack on the Sector 12 Sparkling Center. She knew Blue Sun worked there and ran as fast as she could, even if Megatron commanded it, those stupid Decepticons newbie's would still destroy her precious child. Luckily, she was away from her sparkling center at the moment of the attacks. _

_When she had arrived at the Sector 12 center it had already been destroyed. Later on she had seen Ratchet carrying Blue Sun's sparkless body. It took everything she had to stop herself from lashing out and taking the dead femme from the medic-in-training. _

'_You lied Megatron. You said she'd come back to me one day…but now she's gone!' Neon Night soon remembered what she had said long ago._

'_If I find out my daughter was offlined while she is with the Autobots…then…I'll offline myself. Just so I can join her in the Well of All Sparks.'_

_It was a promise she made to herself. She never went back on promises…unless it was one to Megatron. _

_The femme was startled was she heard a tiny beeping sound. She looked down at the video comm. link in her hands. Megatron was contacting her. Should she even answer it? She should probably tell him that he'd need to send a new spy since she was going to offline herself. _

_She wiped the fluid that was leaking out of her optics away and answered the video comm. link. "H-hello Megatron sir. N-Neon Night reporting." _

"_Do you have the new Autobot plans ready to send to me?" the cruel Decepticon leader asked. _

_Neon Night groaned. She knew she forgot something! 'Slag!' "Um…no sir. After what happened today I forgot to get them."_

"_Well I can understand that." He said with a smirk "Luckily, you were away from your Sparkling Center at the moment. I'm sorry I forgot to inform you about the plan. I-"_

"_Barricade killed her." The femme interrupted her superior. Megatron simply raised an optic ridge. Confused on what the femme was talking about. "Killed who?"_

"_Blue Sun. Barricade killed her. She's…she's gone." The femme said. She felt fluid start to swell up around her optics. _

"_What!?" Megatron roared. "Why that slaggin…once he gets back I'll-" "He's not coming back sire. Autobot Ratchet killed him. But I think…I think his team is still alive and are heading back to the base. They…they had something to do with all this too."_

"_Blackout and Frenzy? Well…then they'll just be receiving the punishment that would have come to Barricade." The Decepticon leader said. The femme could sense anger in his voice processor. _

"_Um…sir. You need to send a new spy here. I'm…I'm going to offline myself and-" "You will do no such thing!" Megatron yelled. "But…long ago I told you I'd-"_

"_I don't care what you told me! You will remain online! I told you that I'd return Blue Sun to you one day! Neon, just wait a few more vorns. Soon Blue Sun will return to you." The Decepticon leader gently said before he cut off his connection with the femme. _

_Neon Night just sat there on the cold hard ground. Fluid continued to leak from her eyes. After a few breems the femme stood up and threw the video comm. link in the ground and raised her foot and stepped on it. The video link smashed into tiny pieces. _

"_Fine Megatron…I won't end my life…but if Blue Sun doesn't return to me soon…then I'll offline myself whether you want it or not."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x _

'_Oh…my…Primus.' Neon Night looked at the tiny yellow bundle of joy that the other femme held in her arms. 'He…he looks just like Blue Sun.'_

"_Neon Night, I got some orders from Ultra Magnus. He said that you'll be taking care of this sparkling from now on." The femme said as she handed the tiny sparkling to the older femme. "Be careful with him though. He's __**really**__ fragile. He's the tiniest sparkling I've ever seen." _

"_He's probably the only one you've seen since the Decepticons attacked the sparklings centers." Neon Night said pulling her attention away from the tiny bot in her arms and looking at the other femme._

"_True. Ultra Magnus will be coming soon." The femme said as she turned to leave. Once she was close to the door she felt a stinging pain in her back. The femme fell to the ground, a gigantic hole was now through her stomach and sparks flew out of it. She lay dead on the ground._

_Neon Night smiled as her turned the sparklings attention away from the dead femme. She had he arm blaster aimed at where the femme had once been. She slowly had her blaster go back into her arm and then walked over to the now offline femme, making sure to keep the sparklings eyes averted. _

"_I'm sorry I had to do this. I'm just getting rid of the competition. I know Magnus is probably only letting this sparkling with me till the Elite Guard finds a better caretaker for him. But…I'm his…oh what do the humans call it? Oh yes! I'm his 'grandmother' I deserve to take care of him. To bad you can't warn the other femmes." Neon Night said with a slight grin as she ran a hand across the offlined femme's face. "Best dispose of you now before Ultra Magnus comes…or before you start scaring…the last sparkling."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_I was so proud when he learned his first word. Heh, I even started to call him 'Bee'. Good to know that later on his name became Bumblebee.' _Neon Night was in her vehicle mode again, driving through the city. She missed all those good times she had with the sparkling.

She couldn't wait for him to return to her. It would be like Blue Sun returning all over again. It would be…the greatest moment of her whole Decepticon life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee and Ratchet slowly walked into the main room of the Autobot base. It felt…kind of awkward. They knew Sari had probably already told Prowl and Bulkhead by now. They expected the others, well Bulkhead and Sari, to run up to them asking tons of questions. But…all they did was go about their business.

Sari was watching the news with Prime, Prowl was meditating and Bulkhead was painting. Did they not even care or were they just not trying to make a big deal out of it?

Bumblebee walked over to his gigantic friend and looked at the canvas "Um so…what are you painting?" he asked trying to act casual. He still felt nervous though.

"Oh uh…just you know…a painting." Bulkhead said. Why was it so awkward being around Bumblebee now? It's not like anything had changed…though it was kind of weird knowing that Ratchet was the little bots father and that one day Bumblebee might turn out to be like Ratchet. This made the dark green bots servos shiver. Hopefully the little yellow bot would stay how he was. Like his mother.

Bumblebee looked up at his larger friend then came right out with it "Sari told you and Prowl right?" Bulkhead just looked down at the yellow bot and nodded. "We're…trying not to treat you differently."

Bumblebee simply nodded "I understand. I mean I found it weird too. I mean the doc-bot being my dad? That's a lil weird." Bumblebee said with a small chuckle.

Bulkhead smiled slightly then pulled his best friend into a hug "Just so you know…I'm there for ya little buddy."

Bumblebee smiled up at his friend "Yeah…I know."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee soon turned their attention to the TV as a news report came on. _'A Decepticon is attacking downtown Detroit! We have no idea where this…this…evil robot came from! It just came out of no where!' _the panicking reporter yelled. _'We're trying to get a glimpse of the evil bot now.'_ The camera-bot that the reporter was using turned as it tried to get a shot of the Decepticon.

Buildings were burning; organics were running and screaming like mad, some buildings were already a pile of rubble. The camera-bot soon got a straight shot and the Autobots soon saw who was attacking the city.

Bumblebee's optics widened as he saw the Decepticon "No…" everyone turned to look at the young bot. Why did he look so scared? "That's…that's…Neon Night."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Man, the next chapter is going to have a fight scene! I so stink at those. Anyway yeah I had some Neon NightXMegatron moments and some Neon NightXStarScream moments…let me do what I want. Even though Megatron's a cruel leader…he still deserves some love. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for the next!**


	7. The Past

**Next chapter! I totally confused myself with my own story! After a few days I realized I had made Blue Sun, Neon Nights daughter. Then I remembered I made Blue Sun and Ultra Magnus brother and sister. LUCKILY, I found a way to explain how they are related and all that! Which will be explained in this story. I'm sure you know by now but just in case you forget if the text is in **_this format_**it's a flashback or a thought. Also Neon Night's Autobot mode is in this chapter! WOO!**

**Also….very sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. That and EVERYTIME I try and write it I feel like some one is watching me over my shoulder! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter of the story! It explains…some things…READ IT! **

**Oh! And one more thing! This chapter also has some spoilers to my one story 'Autobot Depression' so if your reading that story too and you don't mind spoilers…well then continue on! If you do…well then…don't read this chapter! So yeah…this story and my 'Autobot Depression' story take place in the same universe. Though even if you don't like spoilers….still read this chapter cause it's important.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story except Blue Sun, Neon Night, Shining Night (Neon Night's Autobot mode), and Micro Knight.**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 7**

"Bumblebee we don't have time for this!" Prime said angrily as the young bot tried to contact the Elite Guard.

"Look, I'm not letting anyone hurt her till I find out why she's a Decepticon!" Bumblebee said angrily, glaring coldly at the Autobot leader. Prime looked shocked by the younglings glare.

Soon Ultra Magnus appeared on one of the screens. "What do you need?" he asked. He looked at the youngling's face, which was filled anger and fear.

"Okay I know you knew a femme named Neon Night! I want to know why she's here and why she's a Decepticon!" Bumblebee said in an angry tone.

Ultra Magnus's optics widened slightly. He glanced at Ratchet. The old medic nodded with a sigh. He then looked at the youngling "Um…Neon Night. Yes, she was…brainwashed by Decepticons awhile after we lost contact with you all."

Bumblebee's optics widened slightly "W-what?" "There's…no way we can reverse the effects on her." The young bot felt his spark sink at what Ultra Magnus had said. "N-no…"

The Elite Guard Commander turned to Prime "If you don't mind. I'd like to talk to Ratchet alone." He said in a slightly angry tone.

Optimus nodded. He looked at the youngest member of the team. Prowl and Bulkhead had already started heading for the door. Bumblebee wasn't moving though. Prime sighed and lifted the young bot off the ground and took the speechless bot out of the room.

Once he was sure the others were a good distance away the old medic turned to the angry optics of the Elite Guard Commander. "He had a right to know."

"Not now he didn't! What does he know?" Magnus asked, trying to keep his cool but he wasn't succeeding.

"Everything. Well…almost. He still doesn't know what great force he has to fight yet and he hasn't discovered his power yet so calm down. But he knows Blue Sun and I are his creators and that you're his um…what are they called on Earth…oh yeah, uncle. Magnus…he needed to know." Ratchet said sighing.

Ultra Magnus simply sighed "Your right…but are we sure we can afford having him know all this?" Ratchet nodded "It's going to take him awhile to get all this. But I'm going to act like a real…father…and help him through it. Now," the old medic looked up from the ground and at his commander. "What's the story with Neon Night?"

"I told you she was brain-" "Bull! I know when you lie Magnus! She wasn't brainwashed! What the spark really happened to her?" the medic demanded to know.

The Elite Guard Commander looked at the ground. He slowly lifted his head and looked back at the angry medic "If I tell you…you may not be able to tell Bumblebee. His sparks already going through so much right now. Let's not let him know the truth."

"I won't…" Ratchet said and found a large metal chair in the room and sat on it. He crossed his arms and looked at Magnus "Now…tell me what happened."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The young pink and green femme held the sparkling close to her chassis. The sparkling was wrapped in a baby blue colored blanket. _

"_Geez Shining you created one ugly kid." The orange and slightly grey mech joked as he stood next to the femme._

"_Hey hey hey! Not cool Rattrap! Not cool!" Shining Night said angrily, glaring at the taller mech._

"_I was only jokin' chill." Rattrap said grinning. "Well then don't poke fun at __**our **__sparkling!"_

"_I still don't get why you put both our programmings into him! He only needed one! And I thought we decided that he was going to have my programming." The orange mech said annoyed._

"_A few reasons for that Ratty. One; because I wanted him to be like both of us. Two; if he had just your looks he really would be one ugly sparkling. And three; I don't want him having just your personality. He needed a mix of both of ours." Shining Night said smiling and tickled the sparkling._

"_Oh ha ha. You are such a jerk." Rattrap said annoyed. "Yeah, but I'm your jerk." The femme said grinning. "Alright, he needs some sleep now. I'll go put him in recharge. You get some energon ready for later when he wakes up." Shining Night said and started to walk away from Rattrap with the sparkling._

"_Alright," Rattrap said and headed in the other direction "But be careful with him. __**Magnus**__, is kind of fragile."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet's optics widened "So wait, this…Neon Night and um…" "Rattrap." "Right…Rattrap. They were your creators?"

Ultra Magnus nodded. "It was when Neon Night had still been an Autobot and went by the name 'Shining Night'; she had given me both her and Rattrap's programming for another reason. She believed in giving sparklings more…potential. So she gave me two programmings."

"But wait, with how your explaining this Rattrap guy…he doesn't even seem like your real creator. I mean…he seemed like the kidding type. No offense Magnus but that's not like you. You're more of the honorable type then the kidding type." The Elite Guard Commander sighed.

"In due time Ratchet. You'll find out more. Shining Night was a horrible femme. She tricked everyone around her. Even the ones she'd bonded with."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_What!?" Rattrap yelled looking at the younger bot. "What do you mean she's gone!?" the mech yelled. _

_The young yellow mech flinched slightly from the older bots yelling. "I went to go check on her and Magnus like you said but she was gone." _

"_Where's Magnus then?" Rattrap asked angrily, trying to keep his calm but he wasn't succeeding. _

"_H-he's still in there. He's in recharge. But there's no sign of Shining Night, I couldn't even find her energy signature." The young mech said._

"_Slag! Cheetor, go get Airazor and see if she knows where Shining Night might have gone." The older mech instructed. Cheetor nodded and ran off to find the black and gold femme known as Airazor._

_Rattrap ran to his son's room. He walked in and looked at the recharging sparkling. He gently picked him up and ran out of the room holding him close to his chassis "Don't worry kid…we're gonna find your mother."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I'm really really __**really**__ sorry Airazor. But I can't let you tell Rattrap or anyone else about this." Shining Night said with a small smirk as her blaster was aimed at the stasis locked femme._

_Shining Night's blaster slowly went back into her arm. She walked up next to the femme she had just blasted and took the disk that was in the femme's hand. "Thank you. I'll just make sure no one gets a hold of this."_

_Shining Night rose up off the ground and stepped over the younger femme and started walking down the metallic hallway. _

"_SHINING NIGHT!" the femme stopped right in her tracks and turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Rattrap?" she said as her optics got wide. She saw the sparkling in his arms. Their sparkling "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking you the same!" he said angrily. He looked down at his fallen femme friend. She needed medical attention and fast! He glared up at his so called 'bond-mate' "Why? Why did you do this? Airazor and you were great friends! Then you try to kill her?"_

_Shining Night just looked into her mate's optics. "She knew too much. Had to do it. I have no concern for her. Nor do I…for you." She said grinning as her blaster yet again came out of her arm and she aimed it at the mech. "Or for the sparkling."_

_Rattrap's optics widened slightly. Was this really Shining Night? His best friend? His bond-mate? The mother of his sparkling? "Shining…you…you can't be serious…"_

"_Oh but I am." She said as her smile got wider. "The Autobots mean nothing to me anymore. No one here does! You Autobots are weak and defenseless." Shining Night said angrily. _

"_So wait…your…your going to be-" "That's right…she's going to be…a Decepticon." A voice only familiar to Rattrap said. _

_The orange mech's optics narrowed "Dinobot…"_

_A slight chuckle was heard as an orange and slightly brown mech stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. His face plate was a dark blue like some parts of his body and his optics…red like a Decepticon. "Correct. Good to know you remember your old friend."_

_Rattrap just rolled his optics "Old friend? More like worst enemy." "That hurts. But not as much as this will!" Dinobot said angrily as he pulled out the laser cannon that was attached to his back. He aimed it at the shocked Autobot and fired. _

_Rattrap quickly tried to dodge but was hit right in the leg and fell to the ground. As he fell, the sparkling flew out of his hands and hit the metallic wall, causing the child to wake up and cry out in pain. _

_Rattrap winced slightly at the pain coming from his leg as he tried to get up. "Oh, no need to stand." Dinobot said with a smirk as he stood in front of the fallen Autobot, cannon yet again aimed at him. _

_The orange mech just stared at the cannon and then looked over at the femme he once called his friend with sad optics "Shining…why?"_

_Shining Night just stood there, arms crossed and with a smirk on her face, she was completely ignored the screaming baby and had her attention on Dinobot and Rattrap. Her smirk grew as Rattrap asked the question that so many had already asked. "Because…I wanted to."_

_Rattrap's optics just widened again. He then sighed and closed his optics as he turned back to Dinobot "Fine…then go ahead and shot me." _

_Dinobot frowned "You're not even going to fight back?" "What's the point? The person I love is a Decepticon now…doesn't care about me, her friends...her child. Just go ahead and shot me Chopper-Face. Don't do your honor crap on me just do it. I surrender."_

_Dinobot raised and optic ridge but then grinned at the smaller bot "Alright then." His cannon fired up and soon the large amount of energy shot out from it and hit Rattrap dead on. _

_Smoke surrounded the area the shot had come from. Shining Night waited patiently for the smoke to clear up. The femme was able to make out two figures. One stand there proud and the other…lying on the ground. _

_The smoke soon cleared up. Dinobot was of course the one standing there proud of himself. His optics turned from the possibly offline mech to the femme. He slowly walked over to her but stopped as he passed the cry mech. "Shall I terminate the child?"_

_Shining Night just looked at the sparkling. She opened her mouth but then looked into the sparklings saddened optics. "No…leave it be. Lets just go." She said turning away from the child and Dinobot. _

_The Decepticon mech just stared at the femme as she walked off. He then turned to the sparkling who continued to cry. "As you wish…" he mumbled and started to follow behind the femme._

_Shining Night looked at the golden disc in her hands. Then to Dinobot was walking behind her. She took his hand and placed the gold disk in his hand. "This is what Megatron wanted. Consider this as me pledging my allegiance…to the Decepticons."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Who? What? Where?" Rattrap quickly sat up on the medical berth with a shocked expression on his face plate. A stinging pain ran through his body, causing him to lay back down. He soon realized he was in a med-bay. _

"_It's good to see your awake Rattrap." A giant green and brown Autobot said. The Autobot stood next to the medical berth looking at the smaller bot._

"_Rhinox? What…what happened?" Rattrap asked, trying to remember how all this damage was caused to him._

_Rhinox looked into the bots optics and sighed "Dinobot nearly slagged you. Your lucky Inferno saw what happened on the security tapes or we would have never known about you being hurt or…Shining Nights betrayal."_

"_Oh yeah…" Rattrap said remembering all that had happened just a few cycles ago. His bond-mate was now a Decepticon…just like all the other friends he had made in his life. His optics widened slightly and he turned to Rhinox in panic "Where…where's Magnus!?"_

"_Relax, he's fine. He only got some damage to the head. He's in recharge right now. Chromia is watching him for me." "Oh…that's good. That's good." Rattrap said calming down slightly. "At least I still have my son."_

_Rhinox frowned slightly at his. Could he really tell Rattrap the truth? His friend had already been hurt so much today. Could he take knowing the horrible truth?_

_The giant Autobot was about to back down and walk away for a few nano clicks. But stopped and sighed. He looked Rattrap in the optics and said "I got…some bad news."_

"_What? I already know Night's a Decepticon now. That's the bad news right?" by the look on Rhinox's face plate, Rattrap knew he had guessed wrong "Right?"_

"_Magnus…isn't really your son." Rhinox said sighing faintly. "W-what?" the younger mech asked, optics wide with fear. "He's not your son. Shining Night lied to you…he's…he's Dinobot's son. Shining downloaded hers and Dinobot's programming into him. Inferno and I found this out after we brought you here."_

"_How?" Rattrap asked still in shock. "Quickstrike told us." "How did he know!?" "Quickstrike was our double agent! Remember? After Shining Night and Dinobot left the Autobot base, Quickstrike came back and told us that while he was in the Decepticon base that Dinobot had been acting suspicious. He said he followed Dinobot around and started to dig up some dirt on him. He soon found some of Dinobot's computer journals. It reveled everything. Shining was the Decepticons secret agent. She's been working for them for awhile now. Even before Magnus was created."_

"_Even before she met me?" the young mech asked sadly. "No…she was still one of us at the time. Something happened as time passed. No one knows how. Quickstrike couldn't even find out why Shining betrayed us. Though once he found out about all this he tried to get back here before anything happened. Sadly he was too late." Rhinox explained with a sigh. "I'm sorry Rattrap" he said as he placed a large hand on the smaller bots shoulder._

_Rattrap just pushed the giant hand away. He slowly got off the medical berth and ignored the pain that ran through his entire body. "Rattrap get back on the berth. You're hurt." "No!" Rattrap yelled angrily. He turned away from his friend "Get rid of this kid."_

"_What!?" "You heard me! Get rid of him! I never want to see that kid! EVER! Do you hear me!? EVER!" Rattrap yelled and ran out of the med-bay as fast as could, yet again ignoring the pain. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She…betrayed the Autobots. I see now why you didn't want to tell Bumblebee. Knowing his caretaker had been a Decepticon all along? That'd be brutal on the kid." Ratchet said with a faint sigh. "So…your really a-"

"Decepticon child? Yes…but my records still say that Neon Night and Rattrap are my creators. Only four Autobots knew about my Decepticon heritage. Rhinox, Inferno, Quickstrike…and Rattrap. No one else knows and possibly might not ever know. All four of those Autobots are probably long gone by now…at least I think so." Ultra Magnus said sighing himself.

"But what about Blue Sun? She's your sister. So how-" "Neon Night created her soon after she became a Decepticon. Maybe three thousand years after I was created. I don't know how she did it but she some how got Megatron's programming and downloaded both hers and Megatron's into Blue Sun. She's only my half sister."

"What about that Dinobot fellow? Wasn't she bond-mates with him? Or did she betray him too?" "Surprisingly no. Dinobot was killed in a battle. I'm guessing Neon Night found refuge in loving Megatron." Magnus explained.

"So you and her and both Decepticon children." Ratchet stated. Ultra Magnus nodded. "Blue Sun was found one day on the battle field. Some tests were run on her. Rhinox was the one checking her. He found out that she was my sister. He only told Rodimus, the leader at the time, that Blue Sun was another child on Shining Night. But said nothing about being Megatron's daughter."

"How did you find all this out?" Ratchet questioned.

"She told me. While she was trying to escape the base I went after her. She gave me…this golden disc. That explained everything. About her being my mother and that Blue Sun and I came from Decepticon heritage. What had happen during her time as a Decepticon…and many other things." Ultra Magnus explained further.

"So…does she know about Bumblebee?" Ultra Magnus nodded "Though before she left…she told me she wouldn't tell anyone about Bumblebee being the last sparkling until she knew what Megatron would do to him if he found out. She really cared for Bumblebee."

"Figures…she's his grandmother. At least that's what the humans call it. He's related to her in some way…and to Megatron…that would really break the kids spark if he found out he was related to Megatron." Ratchet said looking at the ground, almost picturing Bumblebee's reaction if he told him.

"Which is why you will not tell him. At least…not yet. He has an important job that needs to be done…possibly soon. Let him get used to knowing you are his creator and knowing that he is the last sparkling…and our only hope of winning the war."

Ratchet nodded slightly "There's so many more questions…that I want to ask."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee just sat there on his berth. He wondered what Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were talking about. He wondered if Magnus would now send somebody to come and get him and take him away. The Autobot commander probably knew now that Bumblebee had learned about his true past and what he really was.

But the most important question that was on his mind was 'Why Neon Night?' why did she have to get brainwashed? Why her? What had she ever done wrong? Nothing! She hadn't done one single bad thing in her life!

"Then why her…" Bumblebee asked sadly. Fluid started to leak from his optics. He quickly wiped the fluid away as some one knocked on the door. "Uh…um…come in…" Bumblebee said nervously as he wiped the last of the fluid away.

The door swished open and Prowl stood there. He slowly walked in and the door shut behind him. "Prime says that we need to stop her."

Bumblebee frowned "Why? This isn't her fault! She's being forced to do this!" he said. He felt like 'crying' again. But he didn't want to…not in front of Prowl.

Prowl also frowned. He walked over to the younger mech and sat next to him "I know this is hard on you. But you have to understand we need to stop her."

"How could you possibly know what this feels like? You've never lost some one before!" Bumblebee said angrily.

"Actually…I have." Prowl said with a sigh. He looked away as Bumblebee looked at him with wide optics. "You did?"

Prowl slowly turned to the yellow mech and nodded. "Yes. It was when I was just about your age. I was training in the art of Circuit-Su. Along with a good friend of mine known as Jazz."

"Wait! You mean the Elite Guard Jazz?" Prowl nodded at the youngling's question. "Everything was going fine at first. We trained everyday and had as normal a life as a Circuit-Su bot in training can have. But one day we met this femme…named Dimension. She had been in the med-bay almost all her life. She was going through something called Stasis Depression."

"They say she'd had it since she was five thousand. At that time she was about thirteen thousand like me and Jazz. She was in the care of a medic bot known as First Aid. One day we took her out into the city, a place she wasn't allowed to go. Even though nothing happened, Rodimus the Autobot leader wouldn't let us see her anymore. You forbid us from ever talking to her or even being near her."

"Did you listen to him?" "No…we snuck Dimension out. We wanted her to open up. We wanted to help her with her depression. Though during this time…I found out that I was slowly starting to love her. All the struggle we went through, the fights, the pain and suffering…we stood through it all and the thing I wanted the most…was to see her smile."

Bumblebee listened to Prowl's story. This had really happened to him? Was Prowl really THAT old? He said Rodimus was in power at the time. How old was Prowl? "What happened to her?"

The ninja-bot just stared at the youngling then turned away "She died…" Bumblebee's optics widened "W-what?"

"A Decepticon fleet attacked the part of the base her and I were in. She was hit by one of them. Help came too late. She didn't live." "Do you ever miss her?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl just nodded "But somewhere out there…back on Cybertron…I have someone up there that reminds me of her. It's not another femme…it's not Jazz…it's something…her and I created…together."

Prowl slowly got up off the berth and walked over to the door. It swished open again and he slightly turned his head to the confused bot "Prime says you don't have to come if you don't want to." And with that he left the room and started to walked down the hallway, leaving the young yellow bot there speechless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The two young teen bots laid there on the berth. Panting heavily, their chassis slightly open. Enough that you could see a glimpse of their sparks._

"_Did…did we really just-" "Bond?" the ninja in training finished the femme's question "Yeah…we did."_

"_It…was more then I expected it to ever be" Dimension said with a slight sigh. Prowl smiled faintly and pulled the femme closer to him. He held onto her gently and kissed the top of her helm "I'm glad I shared this moment with you." He said._

_The femme looked into the ninja-bots optics. Prowl was still smiling, he hoped she would smile back but sadly…no emotion came from her. She turned away from him and faintly said "Yeah…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dimension…" Prowl mumbled as he headed back to the main room where Optimus, Bulkhead and Sari were waiting for him.

'_I wonder…if you were still alive now…would you have stayed with me…and our sparkling…?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**What?! Prowl and Dimension had a sparkling!? But how!? Well you might find out and you might not. But you'll find out who the sparkling was in the next chapter. If you want to take guesses out who you think it is go ahead. Bet you won't get it though! Heh, anyway again sorry it took so long to update. I had trouble explaining some parts of this story. Oh and yeah….I brought in Beast Wars characters. Thought it would be fun and it was. Hopefully you understood what I was trying to explain. If you didn't…don't be afraid to ask. Till next chapter!**


	8. Meeting You

**I updated quicker this time! Anyway hope you still like this story. I'm having fun writing it. I always have fun writing though! Oh and your going to find out who Prowl and Dimension's sparkling that was mentioned in the last chapter is in this chapter. So…tell me after you read this and when you review…did you guess right on who you thought it was?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or ANY characters in this story except Blue Sun, Neon Night, Shining Night (Neon Night's Autobot Mode) and Micro Knight.**

**The Last Sparkling**

**Chapter 8**

Prowl just stood in front of the door. It led to the main room. Where everyone, besides Ratchet and Bumblebee, were waiting. He doubted Bumblebee would come out of his room. He didn't want to hurt his caretaker and he knew that he couldn't stop Prime from stopping her without a fight. The poor kid.

But another thought was going through his processor also. Should he tell Ratchet that…there was another sparkling out there? Bumblebee is still the last sparkling but should he tell the old medic bot and Ultra Magnus that there was also a sparkling created before Bumblebee came online?

'_But I hid him for years…kept him a secret. Only three other bots know. Jazz, Rodimus and First Aid. First Aid is offline. No one knows where in the spark Rodimus is anymore and Jazz…Jazz promised he'd never tell.' _Prowl slowly turned away from the door and headed to the contacting room. Where Ratchet would be. Possibly still talking to Ultra Magnus.

'_I need to tell him though. This could be important. Springer…Springer also knew about the sparkling. He raised the child for me when I couldn't and he kept the child a secret longer then I possibly ever could. And the child is still a secret to everyone…but…they need to know that…Bumblebee isn't the only bot that can stop this great evil.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I just can't believe all this." Ratchet said sighing as he leaned back in the huge metal chair. "This is all too much to take."

"I understand Ratchet. But it is all true. Neon Night is there because Megatron now knows about the last sparkling. He doesn't know who it is but he knows that you're the creator of the last sparkling and is probably after you so you can tell him. That's also the reason Neon Night is there. But she might bring both you and Bumblebee…" Magnus explained with a sigh.

"She wants him to be a Decepticon. Like her. She can't have her original children be Decepticons. You're an Elite Guard Autobot Commander and Blue Sun…Blue Sun is dead." Ratchet said sadly "So she goes for the next best thing. Her daughter's child."

Ultra Magnus nodded "We must not let Bumblebee fall into Decepticon hands. So…I have decided. We're bringing him back to Cybertron." This made Ratchet's optics go wide and he sprang up out of his chair "No! You can't take him from me! I'm not letting you take him from me again! He's my son! Not yours!"

"Ratchet we must! He's in great danger there! If Megatron gets him-" "I won't let Megatron have him! I'll protect him like a real father should! We can't keep hiding him like this! Megatron knows about him now and if you come here and take him away that'll just give Megatron more of a hint of where he's at!" Ratchet yelled.

Ultra Magnus just stared at the old medic as he continued to talk. "Blue Sun…would want me to protect him. Not have him keep hiding from his destiny."

"I-" "Ratchet!" the medic and Elite guard commander looked at the door as the ninja-bot stood there. He had run all the way down here. "I…I need to tell you…and…and Magnus something." He said as he walked in.

"What is it? We're discussing something. Something…important." Ratchet said as he looked at Ultra Magnus then back to Prowl.

Prowl just looked at both the Elite Guard Commander that was on the monitor and then at the old medic bot. "Bumblebee….um…Bumblebee" he couldn't get it out. But he needed to! It was important!

"Bumblebee what?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge. "Um….Bumblebee…he….uh….you see…" "Prowl! If you're not going to say what you need to say then just get out!" Ratchet said angrily as he turned back to Magnus.

"Bumblebee's wasn't the only sparkling created after the attack on the Sparkling Centers!" Prowl blurted out. This caused both the older bots in the room to look at him with wide optics.

"W-what?" the two asked shocked. "Bumblebee…was….the last sparkling but…he wasn't the only one created after all of the Sparkling Centers and the sparklings in them were destroyed."

"But how could have one been created? The Decepticons destroyed nearly everything we had to create a sparklings body and download programs into them." Ultra Magnus questioned.

"That's why it took me forever to get Bumblebee online. So how can there be-" Ratchet was interrupted as Prowl continued.

"This sparkling…was created a different way." Prowl admitted "The body wasn't created by a femme who wanted a child. The personality and looks weren't downloaded into him. He was…created a different way."

"How?" Ratchet asked. Prowl just stared at Ratchet. "He…was born."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_No! Dimension! Please! Please don't die!" Prowl yelled over and over again as he kneeled next to his femme friend, who had been hit right in the chest. The blast had gone right through her. A giant hole was now part of her chest. Sparks flew out of the injury. Wires and pieces of metal were scattered all over the hallway. Along with energon._

_The three Decepticons just laughed. "Looks like ya couldn't protect your little girlfriend." The black Decepticon said with a chuckle._

"_Oh! Now be nice Barricade. Ain't his fault he's so weak!" the grey one said laughing along with the short red and black Decepticon._

_Prowl just glared up at them "You slaggers!" he yelled angrily. He gasped as the black Decepticon picked him up by his helm "What did you say?"_

"_You heard me!" Prowl yelled trying to get out of the huge Decepticon's grip "I called you a slagger!"_

_The young bot yelled out in pain as Barricade tightened his grip around the bot's helm. "What do you say we teach this guy a lesson? Blackout? Frenzy?"_

"_There ain't any time! We still got to hit the Sparkling Center in Sector 12. Megatron'll be mad if we don't get the job done." Frenzy informed the large con._

_Barricade just growled and threw the young Autobot to the ground next to his dying friend. "Fine, maybe there'll be something to kill there." _

_Prowl winced and tried to sit up as the three Decepticon's transformed into their Cybertronian vehicle modes and went down the metallic hallway to the next Sparkling Center._

_Prowl wanted to follow them and stop them from harming anyone else. But Dimension needed his attention. He sat next to the femme and tried to figure out what to do._

"_Dimension…please…please don't die!" he panicked. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't a medic bot! He then did the only thing he could do. Yell. "SOMEONE!! PLEASE! Someone help me!"_

"_Prowl…" the young bots attention was turned away from the echo walls as he turned to his fallen femme friend. "Dimension…don't try to talk. You're hurt."_

"_Prowl…I'm not going to make it." She said wincing slightly. Even talking sent pain through her body. "Yes…yes you are! Stop talking crazy!" Prowl said worried. "Someone please help!" he yelled again._

"_No ones going to come Prowl…this hallway is deserted…" Dimension said. She slowly took Prowl's hand and held it close to her "Thank you…for helping me. You have shown more concern for me then anyone ever has." She said faintly as her voice started to fade away and her optics started to shut._

"_No…no no no!" Prowl yelled. "Dimension no! Don't die!" "Prowl…" she said as she stared into his fear filled optics "I…love you." She said smiling. Her optics then shut closed but the smile remained on her face. _

_Prowl felt the grip she had on his hand loosen and soon her hand hit the metallic floor. "Dimension…no" Prowl said as fluid started to leak from his optics "No…"_

_Prowl just stared at the ground. 'She finally…she finally smiled but…but why did she have to die?' he asked himself over and over. He continued to stare at the ground but something…a tiny light…brought his attention back to the femme "Dimension?"_

_A tiny light was emitting from her spark chamber, which had been hit by Barricade. It was the femme's spark though. Prowl noticed that something was in the light as it came closer to him. He soon saw…it was a sparkling._

"_W-what?" he questioned as the light hit him. He shut his optics and then opened them as he felt something lying in his arms. He gasped as he looked down at the red and white sparkling that now lay in recharge in his arms. "This…this can't be."_

"_Prowl!" the ninja in training turned as he heard his name be called. He soon saw three Autobots heading towards him. Jazz, Rodimus and First Aid. They stopped next to him and then looked at the offline body of Dimension._

"_No…" Rodimus said as he knelt next to the offline femme. "No…"_

"_I'm…I'm sorry Rodimus." First Aid said putting a hand on the Autobot leader's shoulder. He then used his comm. link to contact some one. "Springer…come down to Sector 11. Tell your troops to keep trying to stop those Decepticons but we need you down here also."_

_Jazz's attention was fully on the femme but was taken away as he noticed his best friend facing away from them all and holding something in his arms. Jazz walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Prowl?"_

_The black and gold mech turned to the white and black mech. Jazz gasped as he noticed the child in his friend's arms "What the…"_

"_He's…our child. Me and Dimension's child." Prowl said staring at his friend with a frown. "He…is Red Alert."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"A spark born sparkling? Those…are rare to come by." Ratchet said optics still wide. Prowl nodded.

"I remember Rodimus telling me about this before he stepped down from being the Autobot leader. He told me about Dimension but not the sparkling." Ultra Magnus said sighing. "I'm still not sure why he cared about this femme so much but he did. This sparkling…was born during the attack?" Magnus asked.

Prowl nodded. "But I was only a teenager at the time. I was in no position to take care of a sparkling. I mean…I wanted to keep him but Rodimus said that the child would be in danger under my care since I was so young. He made me give him up and I know who's taking care of him now. Well…was…I'm sure he's old enough now to take care of himself. He's probably about twenty thousand now."

"He's only seven thousand years older then Bumblebee." Ratchet said doing the math in his processor. "Prowl, do you know who was his caretaker when he was taken away?"

Prowl nodded "Some one known…as Springer." Ultra Magnus nodded "I need to talk to this Springer. This…is an important matter. Bumblebee might not be the only sparkling gifted out there."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked. "Bumblebee was created so it's odd how he got a special power. But ones born from a spark…are ones chosen to have a gift. Like Bumblebee's. This child could be of some help to the evil about the come." Ultra Magnus explained.

"Once I talk to this Springer and find Red Alert…I will be heading there to Earth." "What!?" Ratchet and Prowl asked.

"I need to help protect Bumblebee and Red Alert is also going to help with this so he needs to be down there also." Magnus explained.

Ratchet just stared at his commander then asked "After this…your not going to take him from me again are you?"

"Not unless we truly need to." "But wait! You can't bring Red Alert here! I…I can't face him." Prowl said looking at the ground. Ratchet walked over to Prowl and put an arm around the younger bot "It'll be alright. We can get you through this."

Prowl just looked up at the old medic and nodded "I hope so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We need to go! She's already got half of the city destroyed!" Optimus said angrily. They had kept there optics on the news for some time now. Watching as the femme Decepticon destroyed everything in her path.

Bulkhead and Sari just looked at each other with worried faces. Optimus was right. They needed to go out there and stop her.

All heads turned as two bots walked into the room. "Ratchet! Prowl! Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"In his room." Prowl answered. "We need to go…and stop her." Ratchet said.

"Wait! What about Bumblebee? You guys said this was his caretaker! The one that took care of him! And even though this wasn't her choice we're still going to hurt her?" Sari asked. Ratchet just stared at her "There's no other choice." He said.

He didn't want to tell them the truth. If they knew then at some point Bumblebee would find out and the young bot wouldn't be able to take it.

"Bumblebee will just have to stay here then. Autbots! Transform and roll out!" Prime said as he and the four Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes.

Sari was about to hop in to one of the robot cars but Ratchet drove in front of her. "Sari…can you…maybe talk to Bumblebee for me? Make sure he's okay?" Ratchet asked in a low voice.

"Ratchet, you said you wanted to be more of a father to Bumblebee like you should have been. That means you need to talk to him." Sari said frowning. "I…I know and I will! Just…there's something I need to do first." Ratchet said. He looked into Sari's concerned eyes "Please Sari?"

The young human girl just sighed "Alright, but later you need to talk to him. Show him what a great father you can be." Sari said smiling then left the main room and headed to Bumblebee's room.

If Ratchet were in robot mode he would have smiled. The four Autobots then left the base and headed into the city to stop the Decepticon femme.

'_You may be the mother of Blue Sun and Magnus…and you may be Bumblebee's grandmother…but I'm not going to have him taken away from me by the likes of you. No ones ever going to take him from me…not ever again.' _Ratchet followed behind Prowl who had thoughts of his own running through his processor.

'_When Red Alert comes what will I say? How will he react? Does he even know I'm his father? Or does he think Springer is? I wonder what he's like.' _Many of these questions and more a like ran through the ninja-bots processor. _'I just hope he's happy.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bumblebee?" Sari said as the door to the young bots room swished open and she walked inside. The door closed behind her. "Bee?"

Bumblebee sat on his berth with his legs brought up to his chassis. He was staring at the ceiling. He hadn't even noticed Sari it was like he…was in a trance.

"Bumblebee?" Sari repeated slightly annoyed he had ignored her. Still no response. This made Sari even more annoyed. She climbed up onto the berth somehow and stood next to the yellow bot. She took a deep breath then- "**BUMBLEBEE!!"**

"Who? What? Where?" Bumblebee asked as he looked around the room. He then looked down and noticed his human friend "Oh…Sari. What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to you." She said with a sigh. "How you holding up?" she asked as she placed her small hand on his huge yellow arm.

Bumblebee just stared down at her then looked back up at the ceiling "I don't know. I mean…this is all too much. All in one day I find out Ratchet's my creator, I'm in someway related to the 'great' Ultra Magnus cause of my other creator, I'm supposed to be some great power source that will stop some great evil, and on top of all that I find out Neon Night, the one who raised me, was brainwashed and turned into a Decepticon!"

Sari just stood next to her friend with a frown "I wish I knew how you felt Bumblebee. I really do. But I do know this has to be hard on all you." Sari said with a sigh.

"It is. Everything's always hard on me. Never easy. Even when I tried to take the easy way out." Bumblebee said looking back down at his friend. "Hey, where are the others?"

"There um…they…they went to go stop Neon Night." Sari answered. Bumblebee's optics went wide and he stood up off the berth. "I gotta stop them!" "Bumblebee!"

The young yellow bot turned back to his human friend. "You know you can't stop them from doing this. I mean…we all know she's your caretaker. You told us and we know you care about her but…you heard what Magnus said…there's no hope for her. You can't reverse the effect."

Bumblebee just stood there speechless. He knew what his human friend has said was right. He fell back down on to the berth and buried his face into his hands "Why!? Why!?" he kept saying over and over.

Sari just stood there. Watching her friend as he had an emotional breakdown. She'd never seen him this sad before. He really cared for this woman. She placed her hand back onto his arm. The young bot just kept saying 'why'. Sari soon held onto the bots arm and hugged as much of him as she could. "It'll be okay 'Bee." She said in a comforting voice. "It'll be okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh look! It's the welcome party!" the pink and green femme said smiling as she saw four vehicles transform into four Autobots. She frowned as she noticed none of them were her grandchild.

She then noticed the red and white mech "Ratchet…" she mumbled _'The one my daughter fell in love with.'_ Her optics narrowed slightly.

'_The Autobot traitor.'_ Ratchet's own optics narrowed. How could this witch be the creator of both Ultra Magnus and Blue Sun?

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop." Optimus said looking at Neon Night. He wanted to give her a chance to surrender before resulting to violence.

The femme just stared at him "Alright then." She said shrugging as she put her hands up in surrender. The four Autobots optics widened in surprise. Was she seriously giving up so easily?

The femme grinned then had a blaster come out of her left arm and fired at Optimus. It hit him right in the chassis, causing him to fly back and hit Prowl. Both landed on the ground hard.

Bulkhead looked down at his leader and tried to see any part of the ninja-bot under his leader. The gigantic bot then turned to the evil femme and glared at her. His hand turned into a wrecking ball and he fired it at her.

The femme quickly transformed in vehicle mode and drove out of the way, causing the wrecking ball to hit the building that had been behind the femme and causing it to fall.

"Oh no…" Bulkhead said worried as he realized his wrecking ball was stuck under the wreckage. Before he even had a chance to pull his weapon out, Neon Night appeared behind him and changed from vehicle mode to robot mode.

"Nice try." She said aiming her blaster at his back and firing. Bulkhead let out a cry of pain as the blast hit him and he fell face plate first into the ground.

The femme just grinned. She then turned to where the medic was. Her optics grew wide as she noticed he was gone "What the-"

She then felt something grab both her arms and throw her into the wreckage of the building that had just fallen.

"You're an evil femme." An angry voice said. Neon Night opened her optics and stared up at the old medic known as Ratchet.

The femme just grinned "I'm guessing my son told you?" she asked. Ratchet narrowed his optics "Everything. You betrayed the Autobots and broke a fellow bots spark. You gave up your children and-"

"Hey!" Neon Night yelled as she stood up and glared at the medic "I did **not **give up Blue Sun! I-" "Yeah I know! Megatron left her on some war zone battle field right? But you abandoned Magnus! Magnus told me that he wasn't really you and this Rattrap guy's son! He was you and Dinobot's son right? So why did you both abandon him?"

Neon Night just stared into the medic's optics. "I…I…" "You what?" Ratchet asked sternly. "I…I…didn't want to leave him. D-Dinobot didn't know Magnus was really his son. He truly thought Rattrap was the real father. I was going to tell him before he went into battle that one day but…he rushed out there and…he didn't come back alive so…"

"That's no excuse!" Ratchet yelled, causing the old femme to almost fall back into the wreckage. "I know that you know Bumblebee is the last sparkling. But I won't let you have him!"

The femme just stared at the medic but grinned "I don't think you have a choice." Ratchet just glared at her "Do you even know what Megatron plans to use him for you foolish woman!?" he yelled.

"Of…of course I know! He's going to make Bumblebee a Decepticon and-" "The slag he is! You…you don't even know the real reason." Ratchet said looking away. "You say you care about him but…" the old medic turned away from the femme "…you really don't."

"I care about him!" Neon Night yelled. This caused Ratchet to turn back around and grab the femme's arms with a tight grip. "Then why didn't you realize that Megatron was lying to you!?"

"My leader is not lying! Before…before I left the base he…he said he'd make the sparkling an honorary Decepticon. That we'd be the great Unicron to life using Bumblebee's power and-"

"That's only the half of it!" Ratchet yelled. He slowly released the grip he had on the femme "True, Megatron will use Bumblebee's power to bring Unicron to life again. If he uses the negative side of Bumblebee's power but…the kid…will be sacrificed to Unicron."

"W-what? M-Megatron never said anything about that!" Neon Night yelled. "Of course he didn't. He knew you'd go against it. He only knows something's. That the last sparkling is somewhere out there. But he doesn't know its Bumblebee…does he?"

Neon Night shook her head "No…I…I didn't tell him. Are…are you truly serious about this?" Ratchet simply nodded. The femme narrowed her optics "Wait…how do I know your not lying!?"

"Would I lie about my son's life?" Ratchet asked angrily. Neon Night just stared at the medic in shock "You're…you're serious." She stated. She could see it in the mechs optics. He was telling the truth.

"Of course I am. I won't let Megatron have my son." He said turning from the femme. Neon Night quickly grabbed his arm, causing Ratchet to turn back to her "Please! Allow me to come with you!"

"What? Why the spark would I do that?" Ratchet asked. Neon Night let go of his arm and sighed "I care about Bumblebee. I made a mistake with my children. I was young and stupid. I gave up the great life I had as an Autobot just because I fell in love with a Decepticon who never really even cared for me. Gave up my first child…lost the real love of my life…then gave up the second child I created. I wanted to make it up by taking care of Bumblebee. Please…allow me to make up for my mistakes. Lord Megatron will find out who the last sparkling is even without my help…allow me…to protect my grandchild from the wrath of Megatron."

Ratchet just stared at the femme. He was about to protest but then noticed the worry and concern in the femme's optics and somehow knew…she was telling the truth. "I…alright. But I'll be watching you. Got that?"

Neon Night smiled slightly and nodded "I understand." Ratcher got the femme to let go of his arm then turned to his fallen comrades.

"Let's wake them up. Get them back to the base." The old medic said. "How are you going to convince them to let me come?" Neon Night asked. Ratchet turned back to the femme "I just will."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee and Sari sat in the main room watching the news. So far no more reports about Neon Night's destructive rampage was on. That was good.

"You think…the others are okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm sure they are." Sari said smiling up at her friend. "What about Neon Night?" Bumblebee asked. Sari frowned and then sighed "I hope she is too."

The two children turned as the doors slid open and four cars drove in. "Guys?" Bumblebee and Sari said standing up.

Bumblebee looked at them all. Where was the femme "Where…where is she?"

All four Autobots transformed from vehicle to robot mode and then looked at the young bot. Ratchet walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey what are you-"

Ratchet led the young bot outside. "Hey Ratchet what's going-" Bumblebee's optics grew wide as he saw the femme standing outside. "N-Neon Night?"

"She's…good now kid." Ratchet said patting Bumblebee's helm. Bumblebee just stared at the femme. A smile started to form on his face plate. "Neon Night!" he yelled and ran towards the femme with open arms.

"Bumblebee…my Bumblebee." She said happily and opened her own arms as the young mech ran to her and hugged her. "I missed you…so much."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Till next chapter! I hope you liked this one. Yep…it was Red Alert who was the other sparkling and had Neon Night really changed her ways? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
